A Conflicting Obssession
by NashaWriter
Summary: While Jessica is away, Kilgrave will play...well not play, more so fu** around with someones head. His current plaything? A young musician named Camille. She's everything he loves in a plaything; tortured past, a bit ill in the head, and attractive. BUT, the young woman has something that will make this 'game' of his so much better. ((Kilgrave/OCC. Jessica will appear eventually.))
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you giggled, I hope you wasted sometime and now you're closer to getting off of work/school and I really hope you'd want more. So I'm going to be very frank here. Writing for me is a very spur of the moment thing, my muse is fickle. Writing is also ALOT of fun and helps me in many many ways within my daily life. I want you to know I've tried my best to make this as legible as can be but no, I will not go back and fix every wrong tense or stupid little thing...that takes the fun out of my most loved hobby. If my writing is so bad, don't read it. Really. It's no skin off my back. I quit many years ago because of all the tiny things I was legit being yelled at about, they ruined something I take a lot of pleasure in and I will not let that happen again. But I sincerely hope my writing isn't that bad and I really hope you enjoy reading this. ))**

 **((EDIT : I realized my above 'warning' really makes me look like a douchebag lol. I am not one...well, I do not actively try to be one haha. What I meant was that I'm trying to keep my beloved hobby fun so I do not want to go over it again and again and again. BUT...I'm actively trying to write better and keep improving and get better with my tenses. So I apologize if I came off harsh. Thank you)) ((ALSO THANKS SPELL CHECK FOR CONSISTENTLY CHANGING HIS NAME TO JEBIDIAH lol. Sorry for all the re-ups.))**

Chapter 1 : Boredom

It was true what numerous people thru-out the years had said about having 'everything'...one gets bored, tho most those people also said those who have everything also become sociopath's but they were dead now so who gave a fuck. Zebediah Kilgrave sat in the VIP section of a very nice smokey bar he had claimed as his own, beautiful women sat with him in the booth giggling and showing affections at his slightest whim...well, his slightest mind control...tomato, tomoatoe. He found himself bored tho, even tho having fun with vapid women and eager to please waiters was a happy past-time for him, he felt plain bored. His precious Jessica was away in upper state New York with some band of mutants or superhero's...even with his abilities his information was scarce.

Even tho she was HIS, he figured her departure would allow him some time to think and plan but his mind was blank and very little was doing anything to get his creative juices stirring. "Next Band! Now!" he yelled, the boring jazz band on stage quickly stopping mid song to get their gear off stage and allow the next band on. He sat back and sighed looking around to the women, "You all, get out, leave this bar and go home," he told them to which they were quick to comply.

The next band, known as "Aberrant Cover-Band" (which he thought was an adorable name) came out and set up quickly. At the moment they were unaffected by Kilgrave's powers but that would probably change soon. They had just figured the last band bombed so bad the manager pushed them ahead. They had gotten some recognition in the area for being a well cataloged cover-band of many different songs of different genres.

After convincing his waiter to bring him the finest bottle of wine for free, he sipped it from his glass...his eyebrow perking up some as he watched the band setup. With his Jessica gone he found himself being taken over by his more 'male' sensibilities and this fronts woman of the band caught his eye. He watched as she set up a guitar and a steel pedal guitar in her area but stepped up to the mic alone for the first song. The spot light shined on her as the rest of her band (4 others representing the drums, guitar, bass and keyboard) were dimly lit...giving him a better view of her.

The first thing he noticed were her very green eyes, highlighted by some dark eyeliner and pale skin. "Do women not tan anymore?" he thought to himself with a smirk but still captivated. The young woman took a moment to let down her red-brownish hair from a pony-tail, letting it cascade just a bit pass her shoulders. She was tall enough that she had to heighten the mic stand from the last guy and she had a lil something his Jessica did not...curves. He also noticed a sleeve tattoo on her left arm that stretched up to her neck. He tilted his head curiously and watched further.

The young woman motioned back to her drummer who counted down and soon the beginning somber notes to The Weeknds "Can't Feel My Face" started. His gaze fixed on her ruby red lipstick covered lips as they started to sing the lyrics. He became quite impressed actually, with her singing and the cohesiveness of the band. As the song broke into the chorus he found himself nodding and stood up, turning his back to the stage. "Enjoy this! Get up and dance! Like you mean it!" he yelled out to the patrons who immediately got up and started to dance. Grabbing his wine glass he moved up to the front of the now crowded dance floor, his eyes on her.

From the bands POV they had noticed Kilgrave demand the whole club to dance, they figured they had just appreciate what had been a hit song all summer. Camille, the fronts woman smiled big and continued to sing, her eyes being drawn to the man in front who kept staring up at her. She figured he just thought she was pretty and threw him a wink. Usually the shy ones stared and a cute lil wink would ease them up some.

Kilgrave smirked to himself and allowed the patrons to cheer and clap as the song ended. Camille grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat on the edge of the stage, switching her mic from a headset. "Okay, this one is a bit slower..." she told the group. "Aww, that's boring! Play something more upbeat!" Kilgrave said to her/the band.

Her band members blinked and the guitarist leaned in to Camille's ear (in Kilgrave's ear shot) "we can skip to something more upbeat Cammy" he said. She shook her head, "No, we don't really do requests you know," she mused gently. The band all shrugged and got ready to play the song that was on their list.

Kilgrave took a step back, an intrigued look on his face. Mental control could be undone when a group had a 'leader' of sorts...but this leader would have to have some trick of his or her own. But he noticed she didn't shoot him a look or say anything else...could she have something and be unaware? Even the strongest will could crumble to him...this would be interesting to say the least.

He sat back down in his booth and allowed the band to finish their set. As they packed up he made sure to have the patrons slip them tips or buy the album of covers they had put out by themselves. Needless to say this had been the bands most successful set. He watched, once the band had cooled down back stage, as they headed to the bar. A DJ now playing some music.

Kilgrave waved some very gorgeous ladies over and 'convinced' them to find the males in the band very attractive...eventually pulling them away from their 'leader' who was nice enough to not be a cock-block, even if that meant she was drinking alone. Grabbing his glass of wine he made his way over to the bar and sat next to her, not saying anything at first. He just watched; watched as she ordered a warm mug of earl grey tea and used honey to sweeten it. Watched as she sipped on the tea and read some things on her phone. After awhile a man who had just walked into the club made a bee-line to the pretty young woman and did his best to chat her up. Kilgrave chuckled as how at first she was polite but he could see she was getting quickly annoyed.

"Look dude, you're nice and all but I just finished a set. I just wanna relax," she said, her voice slightly hoarse from her set. "Well, how about WE relax at my place, I have a hot tub and everything," he said leaning in close to her. Camille rolled her eyes and put down her phone, "Okay dude, now you're being a creep-hat, please just go away," she said. Kilgrave noticed the man was not leaving, okay, so her abilities...if she had any...did not work like his. The man pressed on, "Come on, don't be a bitch about things..." he said which set Kilgrave off. "Hey man, leave the lady alone and go play in traffic," he told him. The man blinked and walked out with a frown.

Camille took a sip of her tea then cleared her throat, "Wow...I'm impressed," she smiled to Kilgrave then stuck out her hand friendly like. "Camille Dawson," she introduced herself with a warm smile. Kilgrave smirked and took her hand, kissing the top softly, "Jebediah Kilgrave," he told her. "Thank you for helping me back there, I hate to seem like a defenseless princess..." she started but stopped as he waved his hand, "don't mind it. I'm sure the only thing he could of given you was some sort of STD," he joked, making her laugh. "BUT, my place...I actually have a hot tub as well as some lovely means of playing music. Come back with me, we can...hang out," he told her, looking to her.

Camille smiled but shook her head, "I appreciate the offer but no, I don't go to the homes of men I've only known for a few minutes," she told him, internally rolling her eyes thinking she had switched one creeper for another.

"Oh...you sure? You can tell your friends where you're going so everyone can be safe." He grabbed her hand and tugged her almost playfully, still trying to see if he could 'work' on her, "come back with me," he told her.

Camille pulled back her arm, "I appreciate you're being playful about this but..." she closed her eyes but ended up squinting them and rested her hand on her forehead. Kilgrave noticed she looked to be in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked in a false concerned voice. "Yeah...I...I uh just got a horrible headache or something..." she grumbled with a frown. He stood up and gently pulled her to stand, "come on, there's an all-night urgent care right down the street, I'll take ya...migraines shouldn't come on like that," he said. "No, no, I'm okay, Ill just call a cab," she told him as she grabbed some money the bartender and paid her tab.

"No, I insist...come with me," he -told- her. "Really, I'm fine, it's probabl-Ow...fuck!" she whimpered practically stumbling against him, his arms around her protectively. "No you're not," he said and took her phone from her hand so he could turn it on. "Message your friends tell them you're with Jebediah Kilgrave and I'm taking you to urgent care," he told her. She nodded, her eyes now able to open...which he took note of.

As she messaged her friends, he messaged the women in their care and told them to get to their phones and delete any and all messages from the phones of their 'dates', to which they all happily complied.

Before too long they were outside and walking down the street. "The brisk air might help your head some," he told her, slipping an arm around her shoulders as she zipped up her long coat and headed to the small urgent care building with him. As they entered thru the automatic doors, he stopped her and pointed out a security camera. "Oy, just to show you I'm on the up and up...there's a security camera right there...say Hi," he smiled to her.

Camille chuckled softly and waved to the camera with him. He let her sit as he went up and signed her in...and after a talk with the register they were soon called back.

"Lucky timing eh?" he asked with a smile as they followed a nurse back into a room. After some basic hand-eye tests and much talking, the doctor figured it was just a migraine brought on by all the lights/sounds and a life being around loud music. He gave her some narcotics for when the pain was at its worst, migraine medicine, ear plugs and a referral to a neurologist.

Kilgrave had noticed she did not have insurance and talked the doctor into a bit of charity work when it came to her...which he was more than happy to do. They got her med's filled at a pharmacy in the building (which he paid for) then headed out. On the way out he convinced security to erase their tapes of the last 2 hours...then rejoined Camille like nothing happened.

"Where's your car?" he asked her as they walked back to the front of the club. "Oh, I don't have one I got a ride from my friend," she said, pulling out her cell phone in order to message him. Knowing that message would never be received he took the cell from her hand and put it back in her coat picket. "Don't worry, I'll get you home," he said and signaled for his driver who was quick to pull up his sleek town car. Still in pain, Camille let out a soft sigh and nodded to him, "Thank you," she mused softly and climbed in with Kilgrave following behind. They were soon on their way.

"How's your head?" he asked, turning her face towards his and looking into her eyes as if he was a doctor or something.

"It still hurts but..I think that's what migraines are good at," she smirked painfully.

He gave her his attempt at a warm smile and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "You'll be okay, I'll set you up once at your place then leave you alone," he said.

"Mmk," she mused softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kilgrave smiled to himself. "This could be fun until MY Jessica returns," he said to himself. Being immune to his abilities was one thing but the fact that she was punished with pain when she refused him was even more intriguing.

Before too long they were walking into her apartment. It was a decent enough building but nothing he would ever find himself living in. She unlocked her door and they stepped in. As Camille paused to take off her jacket, Kilgrave walked right into the middle of her living room and looked around.

"Well..it's clean," he said not really with complimenting her place.

Camille chuckled and sat her bag from the pharmacy on her 2 seater kitchen table. "I know, compared to you I live in poverty..but, it's mine...I keep it clean...and no one else helps me so.." she shrugged.

-Such independence, how adorable- he thought to himself. "Sit down," he told her.

"I'm okay, I'm going to fi-fuuuuuck," she grumbled as her headache came back full force...making her sit down with a pained grunt.

Kilgrave smirked to himself as his theories became more and more proven, "you relax, Ill fix you something my grandmother fixed me when I wasn't feelin well," he mused and headed into her kitchen.

A sigh escaped his lips, "At least it's clean," he repeated as he surveyed the tiny kitchen before stepping into it. After a quick look around he came out with a mug of some fine smelling tea and set it down in front of her. "Drink it," he told her.

This time, it seems, she was willing to listen and sipped the tea. "Whoa..that's strong but.." she opened her eyes some, "it's doing the job," she mused.

"Ginger tea," he explained and sat next to her like he owned the place. "Good for what ails a ginger.." he said picking up a piece of her more reddish hair, "...even a fake one."

"Man, you're good at mixing compliments with insults," she told him, taking another sip before setting her mug down.

He shrugged and sat back, "So..what now?" he asked her.

"What now? You've done your good Samaritan thing all while getting yourself into my apartment. Perhaps, you should leave before I take your 'good will' as something else," she told him point blankly. "But hey, thanks for the tea," she said giving him a smile.

Kilgrave, known for not taking peoples sarcasm very well, merely smile and stood up. "Let me clean up your kitchen some and Ill be out," he mused and headed back into the kitchen. After rinsing out the pot he used he snatched a card that was stuck to her fridge and stuffed it into his pocket. He stepped out into the living room and put his jacket back on.

"Hey, I do mean what I say...thank you for helping me tonight," she said a bit more warmly.

"Rest up, I know you have a gig in the next few days," he winked to her before leaving.


	2. Sigmund Fraud

**Chapter 2 : Sigmund Fraud**

Kilgrave walked with purpose today as he made his way into a large professional building then into an office. He came up to the secretaries desk of a well-liked Psychiatrist. This was the office of the card he snatched from Camille's fridge the night before.

"I need you to go in there and remove any patients with Dr Higgins then clear his appointments for the next...lets say two hours," he told her.

She smiled, "Yes Sir," she said pleasantly, getting up and heading into the office. As she was politely ushering the patient out, the older white haired Dr Higgins stepped out.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Kilgrave walked up to him, "We need to talk, now," he said sternly.

The Doctor nodded, "Of course," he said, welcoming him into his office and locking the door behind them.

"Your files on a Miss Camille Dawson, I want them," Kilgrave said as he sat leisurely on the couch in the office.

Higgins opened his file cabinet and pulled out the decently thick folder on her then handed it to him.

"Good, now go stand in the corner until I call for you," Kilgrave said, Higgins nodding and doing so as Kilgrave started to flip thru his notes.

He read thru a few pages before sitting up as he had found the good stuff. He whistled, "Whoa, she is just a ball of crazy eh?" he asked Higgins with a laugh.

"Well..I wouldn't put it like that.." Higgins said gently.

"I see that, you would put it as, Bipolar Disorder type 2, PTSD and an exceptionable amount of mis-trust masked as strength of will," he remarked.

Higgins nodded, "exactly."

"So she's stubborn as all get out?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that if I may explain," he offered.

"Go on, turn around," Kilgrave said.

Higgins turned around and cleared her throat, "due to trauma's in her past she has basically built what's commonly known as a 'wall' around herself. Most people have walls for protection but hers is exceptionally thick. As you can see my notes did not even start well into a year of her seeing me, as I could get very little out of her. More so, she knows she has one but she claims it's her being steadfast and not easily susceptible to those trying to cheat her."

"What you are saying is that she's just a normal person that built up a moat in order to stop shit from flying at her?" he confirmed.

"In layman's terms? Yes. You can't get hurt if you let no one in...and she has a very severe case of that. She had even been known to show physical signs of pain or distress when confronted by someone trying chip away at her wall...as if her her brain was fighting letting anyone past her defenses. The mind and body is quite amazing in that regard"

Kilgrave smiled, "Oh fun. This will be fun. Okay then, you have been most helpful but do me a favor, erase any recordings of me being here, us talking and completely forget that I even showed up, will ya?" he asked.

"Of course," Higgins nodded and got on the phone with security as Kilgrave made his exit.

Oh he was excited. She wasn't a superhero, it was all her. Just her and her damaged-refusing to be hurt again-psyche. He felt like he had just been given a present of sorts...one that will keep him busy until his Jessica returned. Calling his driver he got a ride downtown to a studio where he knew (via his girls on the inside) her and her band would be practicing.

Kilgrave, of course, was able just to walk in and sent various security guards into the corner until a time he saw fit for them to leave. He walked into the practice room quietly and stood in the back as the band was on a make shift stage talking over some things.

"Did you wanna try that Blackalicious song?" her guitarist, Chris asked.

"Yeah, I want to but I fear being made a fool of and hurting hip-hop as we know it," she smirked.

"Nah, you've been crushing that song since you first heard it, lets do it," he said and motioned for the band to start it.

Her bassist, Syd, imitated the record scratch and voice in the beginning of the song Alphabet Aerobics as Camille took a series of deep breaths then licked her lips and put them to the mic.

Kilgrave, still in the back, watched interestedly. He was impressed, quite impressed. That wasn't an easy song to take on but...like her band mates said, she crushed it. Once the song was done he clapped loudly, making himself known as he walked up to them.

"Look at you! A bunch of white kids spittin mad rhymes like that...ohhhh does me blood good," he said with a bright smile.

Camille's eyes went wide seeing Zebediah there.

"Did you invite him Cam?" Chris asked as he checked the tuning on his guitar.

She didn't say anything as she hopped off the stage, grabbed Kilgrave by his arm and pulled him back out of ear shot of the band.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I might of been having migraines last night but I clearly remember not giving you the address to our practice spot," she said, having to keep herself from growling.

He yanked his arm away and straightened his nice suit out some, "Ohhh, you are cranky you know that? I found out about this place via the club last night, word of mouth you know."

"Are you stalking me? Just tell me now," she said importantly.

"Stalking you? Oh come on! Did you not see the many beautiful women I was with last night? You'd think I give them all up for a lil tart who's way too old to be trying to make it in the music business? Come on!" he said sourly then cleared his throat. "To be frank I was interested in you. Musicians are usually interesting people and I was...drawn to you after I saw how you carried yourself on and off stage," he said a bit more gently, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

Camille didn't look impressed but Kilgrave could -feel- something soften up about her aura.

"That's really nice but that doesn't mean you can show up wherever I am...okay? You should go, practices aren't public," she said, turning him around and pushing him out of the room gently.

Kilgrave just smiled to himself, this was all working as he planned. He turned around before she could shove him out of the doors.

"What? What do you want? Want me to say it aloud? That I'm smitten with you?" he asked her then lifted his head up. "Hey! You blokes on stage! I'm smitten with your lead singer!" he yelled out, making the guys laugh.

Camille turned beat red, "You need to go," she said.

Kilgrave put on an adorable little pout, "You don't have to be so cold you know," he said before turning away and stepping out ,closing the door behind him.

Camille rolled her eyes and took a moment to herself, pressing her backside against the door. Kilgrave peaked out the window built into the door and could see her face via a reflection from another window nearby. He watched with delight as her face turned pink due to a blush and she pursed her lips together as if she was suppressing a giggle. Camille then put on a nonchalant face and rejoined her band mates.

Kilgrave turned on his heels, "Chink! Another bit of armor falls to the wayside," he thought to himself as he smirked evilly and headed about his way.


	3. A Date? A Date

Chapter 3 : A Date? A Date.

A couple of days later Camille found herself perfectly happy as she laid on her couch and binged a bit of Frasier on Netflix. Stomach down, she watched the show with a bottle of her favorite tea and 2 bags of white cheddar popcorn on the floor nearby. For her these times were rare since all of her time was either spent with the band or her part time freelance job of blogging. It felt nice to just be lazy while hanging out in sweats and a tank top.

Of course all of that had to be interrupted by a knock at her door. Grunting unhappily she got up and looked thru the peephole. She let out a few choice curse words as she opened the door.

Kilgrave looked to her, "Son of a bitch? is that how you announce guests?" he asked and walked in.

Camille shut the door and looked to him, she couldn't help notice that he was looking oh so nice tonight, a very fine Armani suit with a purple scarf around his neck and a matching purple lapel in his suit pocket.

"Why are you here? You're ruining my fun," she told him, moving past him to sit back on her couch.

He looked around, "Your fun? You mean making yourself fat and giving yourself diabetes?"

"Its fun and relaxing to me," she told him lowly.

"You know what your problem is?..." he started only to be interrupted by her.

"I have NO problems, you are here uninvited" she said.

"Well, I did not have your phone number and I did not want to raise any problems by asking someone so I decided to come down and ask if you would like to go out to dinner with me," he said simply.

"Oh..well, no, no thank you. I'm good for the night," she told him easily.

"I'm asking for 2 hours at a very nice restaurant. 2 hours, that's it," he said, pleading to weaken her defenses a little.

Camille got quiet only to eventually sigh and roll her eyes.

"Wonderful, come on, you have to dress nice and I'm not sure how much being a musician can afford you," he said and walked back into her room without her.

Camille got up and quickly followed him.

Kilgrave flipped on her lights only to see a string of colored Christmas lights come on first. He looked around, almost impressed. "Nice mood setting, I like the 4 canopy bed and how your room is a bit...chilly," he said actually earnestly then turned on the room light.

"Uh, thanks," she mused and sat on the edge of her bed.

Kilgrave opened her closet and immediately frowned then started to go thru her wardrobe. "Oh...oh this is ghastly, thank god I made some calls first," he said, looking to his phone then headed out of the room.

Before Camille could stand she would hear her door open and he returned with 3 people.

"Camille, this is hair-stylist, tailor, and make up artist," he introduced them simply then turned to the 3. "Get her ready for a night out," he said and left the room, the wardrobe person pulling in a rack of dresses already somewhere near her size.

"Hey!" Camille yelped only to be silenced as he shut the door and stepped into her living room. He smiled wickedly to himself as he heard her various soft curses, he even took some time to clean up her food and drink.

He sat down in her recliner and sighed happily as he looked to his cell phone. He figured he would build her up and up while ruining her self-confidence with his insults mixed in, separate her from those she counted on...making him the only person in her life...making her vulnerable and needy...then he would strike.

An hour later the 3 workers came out.

"We did magic sir," the hair stylist said and waved Camille out.

Pursing her lips together, as she was holding back her anger, she walked out and, well...Kilgrave would have to agree with the hair stylist. He walked over to them and tipped them nicely before ushering them out then turned back to Camille.

"Smile for me" he told her, testing it out at the moment.

Camille closed her eyes and took a breath. She couldn't stay too mad since he did all this for her with no strings attached...at least at the moment. So...she smiled.

Kilgrave smiled, for a completely different reason of course, and walked up to her.

The hair stylist had cleaned and dried her hair then gave her a head full of big loose curls giving her a 30's Hollywood look, but it framed her face beautiful. The make artist simply used some black eyeliner to give her eyes those cute wings every girl was wearing, along with some light purple eye shadow with a touch of glitter mixed in to show off her lovely green eyes and of course black mascara to give her more length on her lashes. A bit of foundation to cover up the bag under her eyes, a bit of blush to add some color to her pale-ish face and very red lipstick to make her already full lips more pronounced. The wardrobe person had decided to make them cutely match by giving her an Armani Collection glitter wrap dress. It was a darkish purple, had a scoop neck, long sleeves, allover glitter print and a twist knot front. Since Camille was tall the dress came to right above the knee but she could pull it off.

He reached out so his fingers could lightly lift her chin up, giving him a good look at her face. Stepping back, with her hands lightly in his, he took a better look at her body. Kilgrave then surprisingly spun her around so he could see all of her and how the dress moved on her body.

"Ack!" she chuckled softly, looking back to him.

"You look...so...so lovely," he said in his best impression of being earnest...knowing he succeed as she blushed so adorably.

"Uh...thank you," she said nervously.

Kilgrave grabbed a matching long black coat with faux fur collar and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Shall we?" he said offering his arm.

"Uhh, we're missing one thing..well, two things," she said and motioned down to her feet which were still bare.

Kilgrave blinked then scowled, "Someone is getting fired!" he said tho he really meant -someone is cutting off their own fingertips- but he did not want to show her that side of him, yet..and grabbed his phone.

"Zebediah...chill," she said taking his phone, turning it off and putting it back into his pocket.

He watched curiously as she went into a hall closet and pulled out a very simple but well taken care off pair of black heels and slipped them on.

"I hope these don't embrasse you too much?" she asked gently.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "not at all, they're perfect," he mused and linked her arm around his as they headed out.

Needless to say Camille all of the sudden felt very important and very wanted...even more so when a driver opened the door to his sleek town-car for them. She climbed in and buckled up, twisting her hands nervously as they drove along.

Kilgrave reached over and put a hand ontop of hers, "Stop," he said. "You're not one to be nervous, stop acting like you're afraid to use the wrong fork at dinner," he told her.

"Oh shut up and stop acting like you know me so damn well," she said, pulling a face.

He just laughed, finding it adorable when he she made it well known she was not putting up with anyones bullshit and that she was 'tough'. He couldn't wait until she was at the point that she couldn't imagine saying things like that to him. Oh...was he going to relish that.

"I do appreciate that you are yourself no matter what but could we pretend we're grown ups for a spell please? We're going to a very nice French Bistro that I like to frequent...I rather not have to leave and never come back," he said.

"You afraid I'm going to embarrass you?" she smirked, quirking eyebrow.

"Noooo, but...I don't know...I was hoping to give you a nice intimate romantic evening," he shrugged, imitating a bit of a pout.

Camille relinquished a bit of her stone demeanor and put a hand ontop of his, "Okay," she said softly.

He turned to look out the window, his reflection showing him his own evil smirk.


	4. Dinner

**((Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking, -How is she putting up chapters so quickly?- Well, I have about 12 chapters already written up. I tend to do this to get chapters out at a steady time. So every-time I post one chapter, I bring my muse out and try to write at least two more since the story is pretty much written out already in my head. I already know how things are going to happen and when...I'm just filling in the blanks for the middle heh. Also, I have let my fiance who is an editor read over my stuff, so from here on out I am working hard on correcting my tense-problem. So please bare with me. I know I should just wait to publish anything but...Im very nervous lol, I have to publish things while I have the nerve to do so. SO thank you everyone who has read my story so far for baring with me, I do appreciate it. -LOVE- you all. ))**

 **Chapter 4 : Dinner**

They soon pulled up to Chez Henri, a very well known and popular hotspot in the city they resided in and stepped out of the car and into the restaurant. The maitre'd took them to Zebediah's personal booth in the best spot of the restaurant and a waiter soon brought over their best bottle of wine and poured it for them once he had given out the menus..then left.

He sipped his wine and looked to her, "how is it? It's a very VERY fine wine," he mused.

Camille took a sip, "Uhh, it's not bad. I don't know anything about wine," she blushed a bit.

He gave her his interpretation of a kind smile, "do not fret, I'll learn you," he said, tapping his glass against hers.

She smiled some and took another sip, slowly getting used to the bitter dryness that the wine imparted. Camille picked up the menu and looked it over.

"Need me to point out some things?" he asked since it was all in French.

"Nope, I can read and speak French," she mused.

"Look at you with some sophistication," he teased.

"You can thank having to get a foreign language credit in college," she said, deciding on some Coq Au Vin.

Kilgrave saw the waiter returning and smirked, "well then, why don't you order for us? I'll have the Sirloin steak frites and...get us an appetizer," he challenged her.

The waiter stepped up to them, "Avez-vous decide ce que vous voulez manger?" he asked them politely.

Camille smiled to the young man, "Oui , le monsieur aura le bifteck de surlonge et de frites et je aura le Coq Au Vin . Aussi , pour un apéritif pouvons-nous avoir la Brie Amandine s'il vous plaît ?"

He wrote down their order and nodded to her, "Oui madame , choix très fines ," he said then left.

Kilgrave looked impressed, "Don't tell me you were raised in some French boarding school?" he asked.

She chuckled softly and took a sip of her wine, "Oh, no, I was raised in Baltimore City. I just..really enjoyed learning languages for a moment in my life so even after college I kept learning," she explained. "Also, those two weeks I spent in France studying flowers helped a lot," she added.

"Oh? Does the rough and tough lil city girl have some class that she only brings out to shut up people like me?" he asked bemused.

"Nope, the rough and tough lil city girl just doesn't like to brag or show off," she winked to him.

He turned to her some, "See...wasn't this all worth a measly two hours of your time?" he asked knowingly.

"Don't get cocky yet, it's only been about 15 minutes..and that's not counting the hour it took you to get me ready," she chuckled.

He reached out and gently took her arm, flipping it so her palm was upwards, his free hand coming over so his fingers could softly drift along her open palm. Camille pursed her lips together and Kilgrave was happy to feel goosebumps raise up on her skin.

"I wasn't lying the other day, I am quite smitten with you...also your skin is very soft," he mused to her gently...trying to be romantic tho being 'romantic' was him just copying what he had seen 'romance' be depicted as.

He watched as it took her a moment to say something, her cheeks turning very red at the moment. It made him 'smile'.

"I can tell, tho you are a bit forward," she mused.

"You have to be at times, I don't like playing games Camille. When I want something, I go for it," he told her in a confident tone.

"So...I'm just something you want?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kilgrave dragged his long slender finger from her wrist to the top of her middle finger, delighting as he saw her shiver some.

"Ah, no, I may of put that wrong," he apologized.

"I get what you're saying and actually, to a point, I do appreciate your forwardness," she told him.

"Finally someone does," he said with a roll of his eyes then looked to her with a mischievous smile. "You know there's something on your body I wanted to take a closer look at..."

"You cannot start a sentence like that.."

He smirked as she pushed up the sleeve so he could inspect that sleeve tattoo he had seen that first night at the club. From the corner of his eye he watched her blush a bit as he pushed the sleeve up to the ball of her shoulder. His hands sleekly moved along her arm as he checked out each and every square inch of said tattoo, relishing in her squirming and suppressing a giggle as his fingers neared the tattoo's end at the crook of her neck.

"Well done, you picked a damned good artist," he said, his hands and attention fully on her neck now. He gently pushed her head the other way in order to check out the 'intricacies' of the neck portion. Actually, tho he did appreciate that artistry of it he was merely doing this to tease and prod at a known erogenous zone.

"Well, you pay for what you get," she mused lightly, her attention obviously distracted.

Squinting his eyes some and leaned in closer so his warm breath rolled over her delicate neck. He heard the most held back stuttering breathe rattle in her chest and smiled wickedly to himself.

"Zebediah.." Camille mew'ed.

She turned her head just in time for him to lift his head up, their noses almost touching.

"Yeah?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Our appetizer is here," she informed him, pulling her face away to spread some of the well-baked cheese, apricot preserves and almonds over some freshly baked crackers.

"Not the appetizer I was hoping for," he winked to her and turned to the fabulously well-made food..the cheese was made in house as was everything at this restaurant.

"I'm sure," she smirked a bit as she began to snack on the well made appetizer.

As they ate Camille's ears perked up upon hearing some good music over the speakers. She was happy this place didn't just blare a bunch of french songs but actually some new and good current music that set the mood nicely. A favorite of hers played, Leon Bridges "Smooth Sailing". Her eyes caught a small dance floor some of the other patrons were taking advantage of. After they both finished she suddenly took his hand.

"Come on, dance with me," she more less told him.

This actually surprised him as he wasn't much of a dancer...tho really he didn't like other peoples interpretations of 'fun'.

"No I will be doing that, I do not dance," he said.

"I'll teach you, come on, you dragged me here now I want to have fun," she said, pulling him to stand.

Now he let her do that knowing this game he was playing was going to involve some give and take. The giving part was hard for him of course. Camille dragged him onto the dance floor as the neo-soul/R&B song played. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders but he just stood there.

"Okay, just follow me," she said and did a simple side to side step.

Groaning softly he copied her movements, his eyes more so watching the more interesting parts of her body add to her dance.

"Come on, this is a good soul song, just...feel it," she told him as he remained stiff.

Zebidiah smirked a bit and pulled her hands away from him only to spin her around then pull her close as they continued to dance.

"You're a big fat well dressed lair, you know that? Mister I don't know how to dance" she laughed.

He raised his chin up a bit, "No, I said I don't dance...I guess I can be persuaded at times," he said as his hands moved down her back and held her hips.

"Why? So this could happen? Do you plan things out that far in advanced?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, I just prefer everything to go the best way they can," he said pushing his head closer to hers. "Don't act like you're not impressed."

"Oh I'm impressed...and at times its with your arrogance. But, its almost...charming," she smirked right back at him.

Zeb blinked, he realized even with all her back-talk he had yet to use his powers since they arrived to the restaurant. He assured himself it was because he wanted to know her first before really laying it on her but he had to admit to himself that...well she was a bit different. No one talked to him sarcastically..no one..not without dire consequences but she did so, and did it well, and at the right times.

The song ended and the two headed back to his booth where their dinners were served. They got to eating and actually had a pretty pleasant conversation. Zeb found himself not bored nor wanting to 'control' the situation. Tho anything he told her about his 'life' was certainly fake, he was enjoying listening to her talk about her life growing up, her love for music and other things...of course he was taking notes in his mind.

After dinner they shared a sweet desert and sipped on some coffee before leaving. They were still talking when he walked her to her apartment door.

"Look at you, laughing and smiling, I believe you had a good night," Zeb said knowingly.

Camille smiled and nodded as she unlocked her door, "Yes, you got me, I did enjoy our time together," she told him.

He moved in close and slipped an arm around her waist, "We don't have to end it you know," he mused against her ear, using a bit of his powers.

Her eyes winced shut, "I'm sorry, its going to take more than one date to get into my apartment this time of night. Plus...fuck, I just got a killer migraine," she frowned.

Something hit him just then and he let go of her mentally. He tucked some hair behind her ear, "of course. Too much wine probably. Go in and rest," he said.

Camille smiled to him thankfully and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Goodnight Zebidiah," she mew'ed before heading inside.

Zebidiah had to think for a moment, literally question himself. Maybe...this could be a new challenge for him? Yes. See how far he could go without using his mind control and when/if she acts up...BOOM..pain and he gets his way. Oh yes, this was all forming now and he loved it. What a way to keep himself busy until his Jessica returned. He headed down the hall.

He stopped. Was he just telling himself this? No. No no. That was ridiculous. What he was doing was boring him and this was fun, so much fun...and it was going to get better.


	5. One Ponders

Chapter 5 : One Ponders.

"So you really are gonna do the choreography?" Chris (Camille's guitarist) ask, watching her put on the microphone headset.

"Why not? It's not super difficult. I mean, you saw the video, it's super lovely," Camille said as she pulled up her reddish hair into a long ponytail.

"Rock it out," he chuckled, fist bumping her before he turned back to the band to practice the song.

Camille stepped off the stage to set up her laptop so she could watch the video and practice as well as take notes. With everything set-up she stood and pressed play. She spent more time watching it but tried to copy some of the dance moves and she took a lot of notes.

Her laser-like concentration when she heard clapping coming towards her...an annoyed look came over her face. It was Zeb.

"Choreography now? Is there anything you cannot do?" he asked with his trade mark smile.

"Hey Cammy, your boyfriend is here!" Travis (her drummer) shouted, the guys laughed in response.

Camille crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Zeb, he frowned. "Not happy to see me?" he asked.

"I told you last time these sessions were private...I told you for a reason. Guess what that reason is?" she said harshly.

He had to bite his tongue, he wanted to see what he could do with only his charm, he remembered that.

"I just figured after our dinner those few nights ago..."

"You paid for my dinner...not for my abortion...we aren't at the place where stalking me is considered cute!" she yelped even more harshly.

Now he had to take a moment to appreciate how she went for the throat instantly when she was pissed. So many women let anger build, she let it go immediately and with some really harsh words...it made him smile.

"You're smiling," she frowned, getting highly annoyed.

"Yes, because you're quite cute when you're angry but I will make my leave now," he said and with that turned on his heels and walked out of the practice area.

Letting out a relieved sigh Camille got back to her work and after 3 hours everyone called it a night. She stepped outside to find a lovely and big bouquet of purple tulips on the ground in a vase with a card attached. Picking up the vase and read the card.

" _If you have to guess who this is from, then I'm just not being charming enough. -Z"_

After dropping off and taking care of the flowers, Camille showered and changed then headed out to the park nearby. She needed what fresh air one could get in this city and a change of scenery.

 _"I thought Baltimore was bad but...Maryland had a lot to escape too, getting around in this city is expensive as shit,"_ she thought to herself as she walked around the tree-filled park.

She sat at a nearby bench and sighed softly, running her fingers thru her hair. Besides her outburst earlier she had no idea why she kept giving Kilgrave the time of day. He was so arrogant, manipulative and a right bastard. _"Oh god"_ she thought, _"Am I one of those girls who actually likes the assholes?"_ she pondered with a frown. There had to be something 'good' about him. He was very giving with presents and money and apparently wanted to see her often but she wondered if there was some end game for him.

A small smile came over her face. Why not enjoy this? Enjoy the gifts, maybe even some eventual sex, and just have a bit of fun. He was obviously using her, she believed, why not give him the same appreciation?

In his penthouse apartment that, of course, he acquired thru the most -honest- means, Kilgrave found himself thinking in his study. He sipped on some fine brandy his thoughts wandered to Camille and why he was being so nice with her. In the beginning it was fun watching her wince as she tried to fight his 'control' but that sort of wore off quickly. Now he just wanted to see what he could do without using his powers. He wondered why he was so soft with her, he made people slice themselves up for saying less than she has. Granted he needed something to play with until his Jessica returned so her being harmed or dead wouldn't suit him...at least at the moment.

Perhaps part of him liked that even tho when he had used his 'ability' on her...he didn't get the same blank stare and follow of orders that he usually got. She relented, almost sorely, which in a way was even better!

He had another thought, is that what he was just telling himself?

 _"No, of course not!"_ he said to himself with a laugh.


	6. F is for Friends who do stuff together!

**Chapter 6 : F is for Friends who do stuff together!**

 **Two weeks or so later.**

"And we'll all come praise the infanta," Camille sung into the mic in front of a packed house, the driving beat of the Decemberists song making the patrons happy and excited. There was a damned good energy tonight, both band and patrons could feel it.

In his usual best seat in the house, Kilgrave watched his lil fronts-woman with an almost proud smile. For once tho, women were not around him, his gaze on Camille and Camille only. BUT, her gaze seemed to be on him and only him as well, she even threw him a playful wink. He didn't know what was going on but she seemed to have been in a better mood lately. He remembered her Doctor saying she was Bipolar but hey, one must reap the benefits when they show themselves.

Once the band was finished their set (to much applause), had the chance to towel off backstage, rest, they headed out front and joined the patrons. The boys went to the women (that Kilgrave so nicely convinced to find them attractive) and she went to Kilgrave. He could still smell the faint sweat on her body and feel the excited electricity from her body...the mix made him feel intoxicated in the best way.

"Look at you! You look like a real rock star," he told her, pulling her close the moment she slid into the booth.

Camille laughed and pulled back, "Come on, get on the floor with me. This great band is coming on, you'd like them I think," she told him, sliding back out with his hand in hers.

"We can listen to them just fine from here," he told her.

"You old? You need to sit during a concert?" she teased him. "Please? Plus, they were upfront cheering me on, I wanna return the love," she said and even batted her big green eyes at him.

Kilgrave smirked, "You are...very convincing," he said and slid out to join her upfront.

"You'll like these guys I think. They're called the Tune-Yards. They do like...artsy-music but didn't forget to make their catalog listenable like most art-bands do," she chuckled.

The Tune-Yards got on stage to much applause and whooping from Camille, Kilgrave just applauded politely.

The band was good and all but Kilgrave found something else way more interesting. Camille. He watched her sing, groove, and truly enjoy herself and brought a thoughtful smile to his face. He now knew how to -get- her. The girl just wasn't a musician...she was a music lover. He whipped out his phone quietly and sent a text to his 2nd in command. He told him to make things happen or he could say goodbye to his left ear.

Once done he decided to test his theory, see how pliable she was when surrounded by things she enjoyed. When a slower song came was played he moved behind her and started to slip his arms around her waist. A devilish grin came across his lips as she lifted up her arms to give him the space, resting her arms back onto his lightly and leaned back against his body warmly. But he made no more 'moves' once she relaxed, he just rested the side of his face against hers and enjoyed his winning move.

The bands set ended and everyone started to pile out. Kilgrave spun Camille around and lifted her chin up some.

"I have a surprise for you, come on," he told her, taking her hand and pulled her along as they headed outside and into his town car. Inside he looked to her, "You have a break in gigs right?" he asked.

Camille nodded, "Yup, nothing for a month sadly. I need to rest my voice."

"Not that sad," he said and handed her a small gift bag.

She quirked an eyebrow and opened it up only to pull out 5 sheets of paper. "Huh?" she asked and looked to him.

"Read them," he rolled his eyes.

She did so. Kilgrave sat back with a smug smile and watched as her jaw soon dropped. The sheets of paper were confirmation for concert tickets. Not only that, one of them was overseas in Paris France. He continued to watched as her eyes watered but she fought tears but regained her composure so she didn't end up a blubbery mess.

"S-So...we're going to see The Decemberists in Colorado then Awolnation in Oregon, head back to the east coast to see the Muse in New York, and THEN, we're going to France to see Christine and the Queens. After that we head back to America to see the Dave Matthews Band (her most favorite band he found out) in their home state of Virginia?" she asked softly in disbelief.

He nodded but became curious about how she really felt about all this and decided to cheat a little bit. "Tell me how you're feeling right now," he -told- her.

Camille winced as a headache came hard and fast once his powers took control. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to put together what she wanted to say to him.

"I could jump your bones right now but since I don't know the status of our relationship, I don't want to form some weird pavlovian sex-based response to your gifts. This is an amazing gift but it's weird for me...I don't know how to react right now for fear of setting some sort of bad precedent...well, that and just blank right now," she told him.

"Aw, that's cute," he said, his voice dripped with sarcasm. His hand laid on top of her head and rubbed it a bit, "its alright," he said letting go of control.

Camille blinked, "Wow, that came and went, sorry," she told him. Putting the sheets back into the gift bag she sat it down next to her, turned to him and suddenly hugged him tightly. If they weren't in a car her hug could of been a 'glomp'. It even made Kilgrave 'ack!' a bit but he slipped his arms around her.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, smirking a bit as he could see his plan coming together, but made no further movement until she pulled back.

"I really don't know what else to say," Camille admitted embarrassedly.

"Psh, you don't have to say anything, just rest up a bit. It will take about an hour to get to the airport," he said and tried to pull her in to rest against him...which she happily complied to.

"I was going to make a remark about having no clothes or anything but I figure you have that taken care of," she mused, resting her head on his chest.

"See? You're learning," he said.

Before too long they were at the airport and getting on his private jet. Camille was pretty quiet but thanked those who he hired to take care of them. They sat down in the very comfortable chairs and were given glasses of champagne.

"Now, I hope you're not too cross with me about this but I had a few of my associates pack some of your more important items," he said and snapped his fingers.

His right hand man, Stephen, brought out a suitcase plus a couple of her instruments.

"Oh wow...why the instruments tho?" she asked as she picked up her ukulele and strummed it.

"Why not? Besides I may want you to play a song for me," he winked to her and finished his drink. "I've been wanting to hear something original from you. You must have created some songs from your own brain by now."

"Of course but that doesn't mean I think they're any good so I don't let anyone hear them," she scoffed.

"Please? Play one for me?" he asked, not using his control.

Camille chewed on the side of her cheek for a moment before relenting. She grabbed her phone and pressed play on a simple drum beat she had recorded earlier. Ukulele in hand she started to play a very organic soft song she called "Powa".

Kilgrave sat back and listened intently. This part of him wasn't fake, he did enjoy music quite a bit and hers was...quite lovely. He was actually very impressed. It was the type of song that could make you cry as you fell in love...not Kilgrave of course, but most people. When she got to the chorus he paused. Her lyrics gave him insight into her thoughts/feelings and possibly how she saw him.

 _Your power_

 _Inside_

 _It rocks me like a lullaby_

 _Your power_

 _Inside_

 _It rocks me like a lullaby_

 _Your power_

 _Inside_

 _Oh baby, I just don't know why_

 _Your power_

 _Your power inside_

When she finished he clapped, reminding himself not to let the little songstress see too much praise on his face.

"Well done! Very well done! Look at you...all sentimental and the like. Hell, I think my own heart warmed up a degree," he laughed.

Kilgrave pulled up the armrest between their chairs effectively turning the chairs into a nice comfy bench seat. Once she put her things away he pulled her close like he did in the car. Her head rested on his chest as she laid between his legs some. His arms came around her and were to rest on her stomach when he noticed her heartbeat...his hand going right to the spot.

"That is the sloppiest cop-a-feel ever," she remarked with a laugh.

"Hush. Your heartbeat is just now slowing down."

"I was nervous, I don't play my own songs...ever."

"I think it's something else. I think the song was about someone," he mused, his hand drifting to her soft hair to play with the strands some. A smile came over his face as he felt her relax and very nearly purr.

"Mmhmm, it might be. What of it?" she asked softly.

He could tell she wasn't going to give up this information easily so once again he cheated by assuming control over her.

"Tell me who you wrote that song about."

"I started to write it when I was in high school about Chris, my guitarist. But I never finished it and my feelings for him went away. I finished the song about 2 months after we first met," she told him, her head turning to nuzzle his neck some as her headache came on.

He relinquished control and pecked the top of her head, "you should get some sleep. You're probably tired as hell, that would explain your current headache," he said.

"Mmm Im not that tired," she said moving onto her stomach so she could look up at him. "I'm more interested in you, I know nothing about you," she told him.

"You know all you need to know about me," he told her looking down at her.

"Ugh, stop being so mysterious. It's only exciting for a small time," she smirked and moved to stand. "But you were right, Im tired so Im going to take a nap," she told him.

"Ah, good idea," he said standing and removed his jacket as they moved down the hall.

"Where my bunk or whatever?" she asked looking to the singular room her things were in.

"This is a jet, not an apartment, one bed," he said as he sat down and removed his shoes.

"Oh aren't you clever," she said shaking her head.

Camille removed her shoes and climbed onto the bed, on her stomach and pushed her arms underneath the satin pillow. Kilgrave followed suit but laid on his side facing her.

"You're quite cute when sleepy," he remarked.

"Good to know," she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

He watched her drift off then sat up and left the room to make some phone calls.


	7. The Struggle

**Chapter 7 : The Struggle**

Once they landed they were taken to a very posh hotel near the concert venue. Lucky for Camille who was still tired the concert was not until the next evening. As they walked inside the fabulous suite there were a series of gift bags on the floor in the living room.

"More gifts?" she asked.

His head went shoulder to shoulder as he figured how to explain the 'gifts' to her, "more like...necessities," he told her.

Camille walked over to the bags and started to open them. Bag after bag she pulled out clothes...very cool very well made and expensive clothes. Shirts, jeans, yoga pants, underoo's, bras, socks and nighttime clothes.

"Jesus Kilgrave, you didn't need to..."

"Nope. I needed to, lest you were naked this entire trip...not that I would mind that mind you," he said giving her his well known smile as he bit into an apple from the fruit basket on the table.

She shook her head with a chuckle and started to collect the bags, which he quickly stopped.

"Grab what you want to sleep in, go take a shower, the sweat smell isn't so nice anymore," he told her.

"Man, you are a Master-Level Pick-up Artist sometimes," she smirked before grabbing the nightclothes bag and heading into the shower.

As she closed the bathroom door, workers from the hotel came inside and readied everything. They had dinner waiting under silver domes, music (that she liked) playing, candlelight, everything for a romantic evening in.

He heard the shower end and leaned against the bathroom door as the workers hurried out.

"These night clothes are very revealing! Ever hear of sweat pants?" she called out to him.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

Camille just sighed and put on something she could feel comfortable in. When she came out he looked to her approvingly. She had chosen the simple but lovely silk green nightie that came to just above her knees, it really made her green eyes pop.

"Lovely! And perfect for what I have in plan for tonight," he said and grabbed her hand as he led her towards the bedroom area.

"You cannot say that and lead me to the bedroom," she snarked.

"Ah, but look," he said making a grand gesture to the room. "Dinner? in bed, the evening?...in bed. Music and Tv are available if you want...an introverts dream," he smiled big.

Camille stepped into the room quietly, just taking in everything for awhile before turning back to him.

"You actually listen to me," she said.

He nodded and put the tray of their food on the edge of the bed, waving her over. She smiled big and happily joined him in the bed. He uncovered the domes to reveal some nicely roasted chicken and veggies cooked in a bit of the chicken fat.

"You know my favorite dinner?" she asked as she laid a napkin in her lap.

"I guessed, you're pretty dull," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said chuckled and dug in.

He watched her for a few moments before digging in himself. After a few bites she wiped her mouth and looked to him.

"So, you know, you keep treating me like this...Im going to expect some kind of definition of 'us'," she mused.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because its one thing to give a series of gifts and spoiling to your significant other but...its a whole different thing to give it to someone you're just trying to fuck," she said honestly. "Just let me know where we stand once you figure it out."

"Ohhh, you're good with words. But like you said...maybe I'm still figuring it out myself," he said faking a bit of vulnerability.

Camille smiled and nodded, "sounds reasonable to me."

Once they finished dinner he cleaned up the mess and decided to experiment with her. He moved to sit against the headboard and pulled her back to sit between his legs, letting her lean back against his body. Camille seemed okay with this and relaxed nicely in his arms.

"Tell me something," he said without using his abilities, "after knowing me how would you seduce me if you were trying?" he asked as his hands ran up and down her sides lightly.

"That's an odd question," she mused.

"Humor me," he told her.

"Well, you seem very sophisticated, kinda uptight but also weirdly funny at times. I guess I would be more worried of boring you so normal means of seduction wouldn't fly," she said thinking aloud.

He nodded, "that's pretty correct. I hate the boring."

"So...maybe I'd just do something...smart with some sexy thrown in...like this," she said and leaned her head back on his shoulder with her face turned towards his and her lips very close to his ear.

With a soft voice purring voice that held a low husky emotion-full voice, she started to whisper the spoken part from a french song she adored.

 _Nous et la man on est de sortie_

 _Pire qu'une simple moitié_

 _On compte à demi-demi_

 _Pile sur un des bas côtés_

 _Comme des origamis_

 _Le bras tendu paraît cassé_

 _Tout n'est qu'épis et éclis_

Once she started Kilgrave closed his eyes. He had to bite his cheeks to keep the deep frown from his face, the frown there because he-at the moment-had to really reel himself in. He loved when women spoke a second language well and with her voice so in-tune due to her singing it made it even better and very sexy.

She finished and pulled her lips away from his ear while he turned his head to face her.

He realized he was panting some. _"The girl made me pant!"_ he thought to himself. Unable to hold back he leaned in quickly, kissing her hard and passionately. Camille was only able to make a high pitched grunt before she found herself happily kissing him back.

Kilgrave had a lot going thru his mind at the moment. He knew if this continued his 'game' would significantly be cut down and that just wouldn't do. So he pulled back just so their lips were barely touching, making her whimper ever so cute and his entire body reacted to her.

"You hear my cellphone ringing," he told her then kissed her softly on the lips again, needing to distract her with his abilities.

In her mind, she heard his phone truly ringing so she pulled back.

"Your phone is going off, must be work," she mew'ed.

He smiled to her, "Right. I'll be right back, I'm going to take this outside in the hall," he told her, kissing her again quickly before pulling back and headed out the door quickly.

Kilgrave walked into the elevator and headed downstairs to the large fancy lounge. He was very agitated as he looked around, just needing something to do...well, maybe not someTHING.

 _"I haven't been this 'pent' up since I received those photos of Jessica in her skives,"_ he thought to himself.

Just then a young lovely-enough woman started to walk past him. He grabbed her hand gently. "Take me to your room to have sex," he told her.

The woman blinked then smiled seductively, "Of course," she said and led him to the elevator that would take them to her floor.

"I want you bent over the bed, don't bother to undress, just lift up your skirt...I don't need to see any part of you. Also, don't look at me during," he told her in a sour tone that almost ended with a spat.

She just smiled, "that's my favorite position."

About a half an hour later Kilgrave returned to his original suite feeling a lot less uptight. Quietly he headed into the bedroom; Camille was sound asleep, knowing she had been tired he guessed this. He changed into his night clothes, washed up the important areas of his body, then slid into bed with her.

"Camille, wake up," he said, without his ability, just stroking some hair behind her ear to wake her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open but before she could say anything he turned on his ability.

"Forget the kiss we shared earlier," he told her.

She blinked and smiled up to him, "Hey...sorry, I have a bit of a headache, I must of laid my head down when you stepped out," she mew'ed tiredly.

He smiled and turned it off, "not a worry. Its been a long day. Lets get some sleep eh?" he suggested and moved close to cuddle her from behind.

"Mmmk," she grumbled, backing up against him warmly and drifted off pretty easily.

This was nice and all but he soon found himself getting aggitated again.

"Ugh, go sleep on the couch, its plenty comfortable," he told her with a frown.

Camille got up immediately, "Of course, I don't want to keep you up," she said. She grabbed a pillow and a blanket and happily left to sleep on the couch.

Kilgrave sprawled out on his back with a loud sigh. _"Just use your powers you dolt!"_ he tried to tell himself. _"No, that is no fun. Not yet."_ _"But you can make her forget!" "True..."_ he mused then chuckled to himself, _"but it would give her that well-known excuse of having a headache. No, this needs to be real. One cannot cheat, even in fun,"_ he told himself and closed his eyes. _"Good job, you found the one young woman is truly is that perfect mix of fun-sophistication-wit-and sexy...and you won't touch her. Hell, our Jessica lacks half those traits!"_ "Oh shut up," he told himself aloud then went to bed.


	8. So Much Fun

**((Hello everyone! Another chapter down! Woo! Hehe. Once again, like always, I hope you all are still enjoying my lil story. It's nice to see this story tagged as someones favorite...I get one or two of those notices a day and it does my pride a lot of good. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I actually changed up a pretty big plot point...I didn't want my original character to get bogged down with ALL the traumatic backstories heh, so I 'flipped the script' if you will. Anyways! Thank you for reading everyone and please leave a comment if you can3 ))**

 **Chapter 8 : So much fun**

 **The following 3 concerts were fun, even to Kilgrave. Of course it was lush accommodations 24/7, front row tickets, backstage passes and the most personal of meet and greets, but more importantly Kilgrave got to know even more about her. His plan was coming together and these last two weeks had really pushed it all ahead. He had her in a spot where he figured she was head over heels for him and hell, he enjoyed her company. They were walking into their Parisian hotel suite when he realized he would have to push this all further. One part of his plan was to separate her from those she loved/considered friends but he could never hurt Camille...not in that sense.**

"Oh my god I'm tired," Camille muttered tiredly as she dropped herself onto the couch.

Between concerts they had been everywhere the state in the US they were in had to offer. The finest restaurants, the best places to visit and of course they were treated like royalty. Everything was go-go-go.

Kilgrave stood over her and reached his hands out, "Aw. It's alright. Tonight we're having a good time right here in the room but I do need a favor from you. Shower and dress?" he asked. He snapped his fingers and a man outside brought in a rack of fine dresses then left.

She smiled some and let him pull her to stand, "I can do that," she mused, kissing his cheek. "Can you pull the rack into the bedroom and perhaps give me some privacy so I can surprise you?" she asked.

"Oh, I like the way you think sometimes," he smiled and did so. Once he heard the bathroom door click he called the waiters and workers waiting outside so they would come in. Very quickly they set-up a table outside on the balcony under the stars and moon while the waiter served the food, covered it and chilled the wine. Another man brought in a rack of Armani Tux's that Kilgrave picked from before the man left with the rack.

While he dressed in the other bathroom that was connected to a smaller room, he got on his phone and called some 'friends' of his. "This is Kilgrave," he said his ability working over the phone since he had been in physical contact with the women he was on speaker-phone with. "Spread a rumor that Camille Dawson is searching out a new better, more talented, band to back her amazing vocal-talents, it's why she's been away for the past two weeks," he told them. "Of course," they all said in unison before he hung up. Smiling and straightening his bow tie, he headed out to the balcony and took a deep breath of the night air. "Mmm, France."

About a half an hour later he heard the door slide open and turned around...his mouth dropped open for a moment before he constrained himself.

She wore the same green Armani dress Rhianna wore to Stella McCartney's Dinner but boy did it fit Camille better. It was floor length, A-line, backless, scoop-neck, slinky and had a high slit to show off her long smooth legs. Her reddish-brown hair was done up but in curls to show off her neck and the silver choker she wore that matched her silver hooped earrings. Per usual her use of makeup was light; just some foundation to cover up mostly the bags under her eyes, red lipstick, and dark eye liner/mascara to make her green eyes pop even more.

She blushed, "I know you like me in green."

He took her hand and spun her around, "Oh yes, I do. One day we'll get you in purple," he grinned and stepped back. "How do I look?" he asked. He wore a form fitting black tux with a purple lapel and a purple scarf.

Camille stepped up to him and straightened his bow time as she kissed his cheek, "So damned handsome. You look better than me," she chuckled.

He winked to her, "Damn right I do. Now sit," he said, sitting down with her after uncovering their meals.

The hotel brought in the best chef they knew to make them a succulent plate of prime rib along with aligot poured right ontop.

"Oh wow, I think I gained weight just looking to this," she smirked a bit.

"Oh no, do not worry about your wonderful figure dear, I have to keep those curves on you," he said, pouring them a bit of wine. "A toast," he started and raised his glass to which she followed suit. "To us, to tonight, to the concert tomorrow night, to whatever happens in between then," he said.

"Salute," she smiled, clinking her glass against his before taking a sip.

"Let's eat," he grinned and the two got to it.

The food was so damn good the two hardly talked, then again they had gotten comfortable enough with each other to not feel the need to talk every single minute. Kilgrave quite enjoyed the silence, finding the more annoying women to be awfully chatty and way into small talk at times. Once the two had a good stomach full and sipped some wine they looked to each other.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"How can I not be? I'm in Paris, eating the best food, under the stars, with someone I care for quite a bit," she said, blushing cutely.

"You're cute at times," he teased and took her hand into his from across the table. His fingers traced over her soft skin, delight in his eyes as he saw the goosebumps appear on her arm and her eyes light up.

"I really wish this evening could go on forever but the wine has made me a bit sleepy," she mewed.

"Ah, do not fret Miss Lightweight, I have a solution for that," he said, standing up and pulling her to do so. He pressed a button on his phone and soon some nice French music was playing.

Pulling her away from the table, he pulled her very close, slipped his arms around her waist while her arms went around his neck loftily. Kilgrave led them in a slow dance.

"Aren't I lucky to be around when you do dance," she chuckled, leaning in to rest her forehead against his.

"So very lucky," he snarked right back.

They danced quietly for a bit longer before Camille moved her head so her lips were next to his ear and spoke up.

"You know, I'm pretty tired but I don't want to waste the energy I have left dancing...if you catch my drift," she whispered.

 _"Success!"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh I do," he said, turning off his phone then pulled her inside.

Camille pulled away from him, "I'm going to get re-dressed, get yo' hot ass into bed," she said, turning him around and smacking his ass playfully before stepping into the bathroom attached to their room.

He let out a cute lil surprised yelp and happily removed everything but his purple silk boxers. Kilgrave dimmed the lights and slipped under the satin comforter.

Camille soon stepped out and he found himself breathless. She wore a purple nightie that barely made it to her thighs, it had a spilt going up the middle from the bottom exposing her purple boy cut panties and adorable little bellybutton.

"You look so damn good in purple," he mused, taking her hand as she neared and pulled her onto their bed...her body completely open to him as she laid on her back.

"Good to know," she grinned, her body relaxing under his as he moved overtop of her.

He kept his weight off of her by kneeling between her legs and resting his hands onto the bed at the side her shoulders. Her hands traced along his arms and her legs rubbed against his outer thighs.

Kilgrave pursed his lips together for a moment, just taking it all in, he did it...and with no coercion. _"Wow, it feels nice getting here without my 'special' abilities. Women are so boring under my spell,"_ he thought to himself. Lifting a hand up he stroked her soft face then traced down along her neck then down against her side until he found the tie that kept her nightie somewhat closed...only to untie it and let the two halves fall to the side. He could feel his excitement grow as he watched her chest heave gently in anticipation and listened to her soft panting breaths. Kilgrave leaned in and kissed along her collarbone then back up along her neck until he reached her jaw line.

"Tell me how you're feeling right now," he whispered using his abilities, wanting to know the honest truth.

Without showing any pain from the headache (as it wasn't felt much due to her endorphins running amuck), her big green eyes looked up to him.

"I feel like I could explode. I'm glad we waited...this feels like the right time. Oh god that sounded corny and cliched," she frowned, shaking her head for a moment out of embarrassment.

"Are you scared or worried?" he asked, moving his lips along the curve of her ear.

"A bit. I hate not being able to trust you 100 percent yet, then again, I don't trust myself not to fuck this up."

"Ah, those things -are- tricky but that's okay." He paused for a moment then kissed her lips, "do you love me?" he asked spur of the moment.

"I love you," she told him.

"Good," he mused, kissing her forehead and relinquishing control. Oh he was so so delighted to hear the delicious three words from her. Although, he found himself not internally laughing at her or thinking she was an 'idiot' for saying she loved him. He supposed that was due to it sounding earnest from her...most women said it to him after being spoiled or while drunk. This was a private moment where she had to impress no one, not even him, so he gave her a few points for that.

Camille mew'ed and kissed on the side of his neck, "I need you," she whispered hotly.

"I know," he said, reaching to turn off the lights completely.

From there on their night together was filled with passionate fucking. Biting, hair pulling, tandem orgasms, multiple sessions...everything until they both could no longer go on due to physical limitations. Camille went into the bathroom (slowly due to her legs being shaky) to clean up while Kilgrave laid back, panting and happy.

 _"Oh that was better than I ever thought it could be. She has stamina! That CANNOT be beat,"_ he thought to himself happily, his trademark smile plastered onto his face for the moment.

He lifted his head up as she headed back out and rejoined him in the bed. Kilgrave slipped back onto his back while she cuddled up against his side, their legs rubbing together warmly.

"I hate to stroke your ego-"

"But you do love 'stroking'," he interrupted with a grin.

Camille laughed, "BUT, you...are quite amazing. Fuck, you are really amazing."

"Oh I know, but I do love hearing it," he told her.

"I figured that," she smirked a bit and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll tell you more about how wonderful you are in the morning, I just want to pass out," she mused.

"Same here love," he said throwing in a cute little term of affection as she closed her eyes with a smile.

He kissed her forehead and laid back, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she drifted off. Once he was sure that she had at least hit some level of sleep, he turned to his side (facing her) and looked her over. Kilgrave thought about HIS plans for tomorrow and sighed a tiny bit.

 _"Aw. She's so cute, pretty damn smart, street smart as well, and hell...good sense of humor-I almost feel bad for what's going to happen tomorrow. ALMOST,"_ he thought to himself. _"But no worries my little 'love', the stuff after tomorrow's nasty bit of business will make up for it and you'll see...I'll be the only person you need."_

A sinister smile spread across his face and he reached over to tuck some stray hair behind her ear. "This is going to be fun...mostly for me though," he said aloud followed by a quiet chuckle.


	9. Authors Apology - More Content Coming!

Hello everyone!

Whew! Did the Holidays wipe everyone out and nearly destory them? Mine did haha.

I want to apologize for not updating in some time.

Main reason? I have a new puppy! (Well, he's 5 months old now!) The adorable lab-german shepard mix known as Maxwell has taken up a good chunk of my life.

Well, that and the fact he knocked over a drink I had nearby my laptop...ONTO my laptop, rendering it completly useless. So I had to wait until tax monies came in and I was able to purchase a proper-awesome-fast as heck desktop PC :D

So! Im back! Im writing (ugh, my old laptop had the chapters I had finished so re-writes are in order) and I will be putting out more chapters more reguarly.

I want to thank you all for your patience and thank you to all my followers and those who have favorited my story...stuff like that keeps me writing.

I have one request tho : IF any of you find the time, could you please give me a review? I really want to hear what ya'll think, how you think the story progression is going, how well Im writing for the characters...stuff like that. Plus, like I said about favoriting, it keeps me going..lets me know people actually are reading/enjoying what I'm putting out.

Okay, so...back to writing heh. Thanks agian everyone 3 -NashaWriter 


	10. Record Scratch!

**Chapter 10 - *Record Scratch!***

Zeb would opened his eyes only to quickly see a fist that soon connected to his nose.

"Son of a bi-" he grunted painfully, cutting himself off as he saw a very angry Camille standing overtop of him.

Early in the morning she had snuck out to grab some french pastries and coffee for them both...only to come back and watch a semi-naked blond step-out of the bathroom.

"If you were smart you'd shut the fuck up right now!" she yelled. grinding her teeth as the coffee she was holding shook.

The blond went wide eyed and quickly grabbed her clothes before rushing out of the room.

"That wasn't very nice! You could of least offered her a bite to eat..." he told her, sitting up, his nose bleeding.

"Oh...a bite to eat. Okay then," she mused, grabbing a danish and flicked it hard right at his forehead.

"Oy! Those are crumbly!" he yelped.

Now it was his turn for his eyes to go wide as she slowly peeled the lid off the coffee she was holding.

"Hey..hey hey hey!" he stuttered, hopping up, still buck naked and hauled ass into the bathroom, shutting the door. The cup meeting said door just in the nick of time.

The two had caused a bit of a ruckus and a hotel employee stepped inside.

"Mr Kilgrave, is...is everything okay?" he asked, looking to Camille then to the door.

"Uh, yes! Fine! Miss Dawson isn't feeling well. Will you make sure her boarding pass for today's flight home is ready and all of her luggage is handled...now?" he said.

"Yes sir," he said, bringing in another man to help get her luggage downstairs before leaving her in the room with him alone once again.

Having a moment to calm down, Camille took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

"Why? Was this a game? Self-sabotage? Can I have a real answer?" she asked gently.

Kilgrave was leaning against the door, a smile on his face as he kept quiet. He heard her footsteps fade then the door shut behind her. He moved to the sink to clean his face.

"Huh, clean break," he muttered to himself as he checked his nose some. "Wasn't expecting that...damn, I was hoping for some tears. Interesting tho, very interesting," he mused to his reflection with a smirk.

As he looked himself in the mirror, his smirk faded and he found himself questioning his actions just a bit.

"Maybe that was too harsh?" he pondered, almost asking his reflection. He gazed at himself a bit more before chuckling, "No, it was perfect. Per usual. Now the fun really starts!" he said to himself brightly before stepping out to get dressed.

Camille was taken to the airport rather quickly and after 2 strong shots of hard liquor to calm her nerves, she managed to pass out on the plane. Even in her state her brain pondered... 

"I knew it," she thought to herself, "Just too good to be true. I knew I should of kept it from getting this far.

She sighed and her eyes opened a bit.

"At least I can just go home and concentrate on my music and my future gigs," she said, trying to will herself to find some sort of bright side...or at least something that would get her brain to stop all the damn thinking.

Pushing ear buds that were attached to her phone, she turned up some music and closed her eyes again as her head laid back. She was hurt but resolved to get thru this.


	11. Fruition

**Chapter 11 : Fruition**

Kilgrave sat and sipped on some wine, his eyes steadily watching the dance floor of the local club called The Funk Box. Patrons danced, dressed in their best 80's gear to show support for the theme of the night. His eyes were intense, no women were around him, no waiter to tend to his every need. He was on a mission. It had been a week since France and he knew It was time for his plan to come in to itself.

Hearing a familiar Oingo Boingo song, he put his glass down and tilted his head some. Ah, there she was, just like he knew would happen.

Camille came out onto the dance floor in a cute off the shoulder sweatshirt with neon leggings, dancing with a female friend of hers. Oh she looked so happy...it made him smile...in the worst way.

"I give it...5...4...3...2-oh, they're early," he mused to himself as he watched her band mates walk up to her.

Camille shooed her friend away playfully and turned to her friends.

With extreme interest Kilgrave watched the meeting. The boys looked upset borderline angry and Chris (her guitarist) started to speak. Poor Camille looked so so confused as they accused her of traveling in order to find a 'new' 'more talented' band to lead up. Of course she swore up and down that wasn't that case but the boys had their 'sources'...given to them by the women Kilgrave controlled. After about ten minutes, they boys shook their heads almost collectively and just left her there. Kilgrave noticed her complete and utter loss for words...and he was relishing in it.

2 weeks later he decided to pay a visit to her shrink. He couldn't really follow her around to find out what else had happened without making himself known but...he had his ways.

"Give me her file," he told the doc simply who handed it right over.

Kilgrave turned to the more recent notes and sat back with a big delighted smile.

"Aw, poor dear. Her band broke up with her so no job, the blogging wok cannot sustain her, and a lot of her possessions are in hock...what a far way to fall," he said dripping with contentedness. "Well then, I should get home...I think I have some...preparing to do," he said nearly hopping up to stand. He did his usual "forget everything" comment and left to go back to his luxury flat.

Later in the evening, around 10pm, Kilgrave sat in his front room slash study, fireplace roaring while he sipped on some very good brandy. "Mm delightful, well done Steven," he said to his butler.

"Thank you Sir. Shall I move into the kitchen to clean up now? Do you require anything else?" he asked.

Kilgrave smiled up to him, he actually liked Steven. He was the stereotypical 'British Butler'. Quiet, calm, practical, and VERY good at his job. Even Kilgrave could appreciate a person who was damned good at their job.

"I do not require anything else...but do not worry about dishes, I think I might have company later...we'll take care of it. You rest up, I'm sure our day will be busy tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you Sir. Good evening and do not worry about calling upon me if you need to do so later," he said, nodding before heading off to his quarters.

"Good man," Kilgrave said to himself and took the last sip of his brandy before putting the glass down. He was about to grab a book when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Oh...a visitor," he smiled nefariously and stood up to move to the door and open it.

A warmer...faker smile came to his face.

"Long time no see!" he said happily.

Camille stood there looking depressed and non-plussed. She looked a tiny bit gaunt, perhaps from living on a steady diet of ramen noodles and other processed food. The bright charismatic singer looked completely different in so many ways. Her eyes were red from previous hard cried tears, bags were under her eyes from stressful sleepless nights, and her lips could hardly form a frown due to a lack of energy. Even her posture seemed to have spelled out 'sad'.

Kilgrave actually frowned for a moment, if he had a heart in the emotional sense...he could feel it become heavy. Then he remembered he had her right where he wanted and the 'bad' smile returning to his face.

He stuck out his arm, lightly wrapped it around her one shoulder and brought her inside.

Camille hung her head low and walked inside. "I literally had no where else to go..." she admitted in a soft whimper.

"I know my dear, I know," he said lowly and shut the door once she was inside.


	12. The Odd Couple

**((Hi everyone! Welcome to "Notes from the Author" haha. I just wanted to thank you all again for all your sweet/awesome reviews and all the nice words that have been said. I was so excited to start writing again and Im not used to that..I can dread that sometimes but you've made this all an awesome environment so...worries were no more. I don't know if its noticable but I am trying to fix my obvious problems with tenses. It's an ongoing thing so please excuse any mess heh and just know that yes, I do know of it and yes! I am working on it :D I had also realized that I may of not been making sure a characters inner thoughts/dialogue could be properly noticed/seen as such so I've decided to put that type of dialogue between minus signs AND italicize the words...It might seem to be overkill but its just something I picked up from classes on script writing. Anyways..good lord, lots of words lol. But I just like keeping in touch with everyone, you know-touching base. I hope my newest chapters have been up to par. Sadly the lil one, as in my pup, Max had a rather nasty tummy virus all while my muse decided to pay a visit so, lol, I may have been typing and downloading while tired haha. I hope Chapters 10-12 are as good as the others. If there are any real discrepancies ( ie - stuff not making sense, things not explained well, or just general really bad stuff) you can tell me in PM or a review, I would appreciate it. Okay! Im done now, promise :D Thanks for reading! 3 Also, re-upped since something happened to the last one lol )**

**Chapter 12 : The Odd Couple**

Kilgrave quickly made his facial expression to read as concerned and curious, getting her to believe that he was just trying to be a 'friend'...maybe even making up for what he did in France. But on the inside he was relishing in the fact that she was so broken down. Well...most of him was, he had to admit to himself seeing her go from a happy up and coming starlet to someone battling severe depression.

He gently took her bangs from her hands and put them down at the end of his sectional then with great 'concern', pulled off her jacket and hung it up for her.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll make us some tea," he said, motioning for her to sit-which she did and headed into his kitchen to put the kettle on.

About ten minutes later he came out with a platter that had everything one could need for drinking hot tea the 'correct' way and sat it down on the coffee table in front of them. Kilgrave sat down but not too close to her, as if he was giving her space.

After rubbing her face tiredly, she made herself a proper cup of milky-tea...the "Properness" he gave her points for. Camille then took a sip and sat back.

"I never should of left with you...for more than the obvious reasons," she sighed out.

He nodded a bit and sipped on his tea, "Well besides the obvious reasons, why?"

"I don't know how it happened or why...but rumor got around that I went overseas to try and find another-more talented-backing band. That thought never once crossed my mind," she frowned.

"Ah, I can see why that would upset you. Oh well! Get a new band then! Any group of musicians would be honored to back you!" he said with his trademark smile.

Camille did not look happy at his comment. "Jeb, that 'band' had been my friends since middle school We grew up together, I just lost some of my most dearest friends..." she told him then shook her head with an eye roll, "But I don't expect you to understand."

That last comment threw him off for a moment. Oh, she was smart...she could already see him for the sociopath he was. -This is way too much fun. It should be illegal!- he thought to himself.

Before he could respond, she finished her tea and stood up. "I'm not trying to be rude...I'm just tired and worn out. Can you show me where Ill be sleeping?" she asked softly.

"Of course" he said standing up, putting an arm around her waist like he hadn't fucked a woman the morning after they had sex for the first time.

Camille slipped away from his arm and he took note.

In the hallway he walked her to the second door on the right. "Here we go, its not much, I just was thinking of turning it into a guest room of sorts," he said as he opened the door.

The room was pretty bare bones besides a nice little full sized bed, a small dresser and a desk with a chair.

Camille walked in and set her things on the already made-up bed. "No, its fine," she mused.

He walked in and showed her the small closet then headed to another door. "This will be you happy.." he said opening it to let her see her personal bathroom.

"Oh...that's...really nice of you, thank you," she said appreciatively.

"Think nothing of it, my bedroom has one as well," he said then walked over to her as she remained sitting on the bed.

Kilgrave squatted down between her legs, his hands on her knees and looked up to her questioned face.

"You know, MY room has a huge! bed and my private bathroom with a big ole Jacuzzi tub and everything," he told her with that smile again.

A half smile came over her lips. "Me being a naive, depression-stricken softy is my down fall. But, you being a narsacisstic shit-head unless it serves you to be nice will be your down fall...you know that right?" she asked him.

An almost genuine smile came over lips after that bit from her. Kilgrave found himself really enamored with her, especially when she was angry or giving a 'reasons you suck' speech. She was so so good at it.

"OH I know, but hell...might as well have fun until then!" he laughed and stood up.

Camille just rolled her eyes, "I guess dude."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. The bags under your eyes are becoming huge," she mused.

Before she could respond to that, he leaned over and kissed her cheek...stopping her mouth from running as she hated herself for blushing.

"Goodnight Je-Kilgrave," she said gently, standing up to lock the door behind him once he had stepped out.

Kilgrave snorted out a chuckle and slipped his hands into his pockets, just looking at her door for a few moments.

-Oh..she's mad. Real mad. Madder than she was when she punched him in the face and nearly dumped scolding hot coffee on his naked body- he thought to himself. -I like her like this. Sometimes she's very pliable but other times she's all stone. So much fun!- he thought, kicking his feet playfully into the air as he headed inside of his room.


	13. An Effort

**Chapter 13:**

Camille woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast, a really good smelling breakfast. Grumbling and stretching she got up out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. A frown creased over her lips as she found a small rack of clothes now in her room with a note of Kilgrave.

"Thought you might want something pretty to change into!" Camille read quietly to herself. It was all 'sexy' nightclothes. She looked at herself and realized she had slept in her clothes...so she changed into a form-fitting purple tank top and a pair of grey sweats, keeping her socks on.

"He's not telling me what to wear," she grumbled to herself as she shuffled out to the dining room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kilgrave announced as he stood from his chair then headed over to her and kissed her forehead.

Camille pushed him away gently, "Stop that," she told him and sat down across from him.

"Aw, you're so cranky in the mornings," he chuckled and sat down. "I want to give Stephen the day off so everything is 'serve yourself'," he told her.

Camille nodded and made herself some hot milky tea then loaded her plate with fried eggs, bacon and a bit of fruit along with an English muffin.

"You know, for someone who's been given free room and board and everything else within my home, you're awfully not apprecitive," he scolded her.

Camille swallowed her bite of food, "Kilgrave, my life has crumbled around me. I've lost my work, my friends, my home, my things and my dog. I also realized that it was someone who put the idea of me leaving my band into my bandmates heads. I.E - the women who were once hanging around you and now are hanging around them," she said lowly. "Making sure I have the basic necessities for life is the least you could do for me and in return, I'll try really hard not to beat the shit out of you," she added then stood up with her drink/plate in hand. "Excuse me, I'll be eating this at the desk in my room," she told him then headed into her room to eat alone.

Kilgrave sat back in a bit of stunned silence. He wasn't surprised that she had realized it was him who told her bandmates she wanted to go solo, he was more surprised at her words and tone of voice., she was pissed like, really pissed. To the point he worried about his well-being...but he had to admit, it got his heart going. He liked that she was making him pay for what he did to her by keeping her in house and home. This was something about her he really liked when she was mad at him, she confronted him...made him deal with his shit by having to deal with her. Others, like his Jessica, just tried to ghost or ignore him...but Camille wanted him to suffer, and he enjoyed it.

"Well done love, well done," he said softly to himself. Once he finished his breakfast he made a ton of phone calls.

After she finished eating and doing a bit of meditation, Camille stepped out and headed right for the kitchen to wash her plate and silverware. Her ears perked up hearing some noise from the front door area. Stepping out, her eyes went big as she caught the site of men delivering a bunch of things...and upon closer look...those items were hers, the ones she had pawned. In awe, she stepped into the front room to watch more closely, Kilgrave was pointing the men to Camille's room and he turned around...seeing her then smiled big.

"Ah, I was hoping to surprise you. You said giving you a home was the least I could do and you were right. But you know me, I'm not one to do the 'least' and leave it at that," he said winking at her and turned back around.

Frowning, Camille moved to stand next to him.

"You know...this doesn't absolve you for what you've done," she told him softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kilgrave scoffed with a smile, "if you were easy to please, I wouldn't bother with you. But I do have a trick up my sleeve," he said winking to her and stepped out of the open front door.

From where she was standing Camille heard Kilgrave shout out, "Go find your mama!". A moment later her half lab half pit Cosmo rushed in, barking happily once he smelled his 'mama' again.

"Cosmo!" Camille gasped and scooped him up happily, this is when she noticed the men now bringing in pet supplies including a kennel and a new luxurious pet bed.

Kilgrave stepped back in, his hands in his pocket and a big smile on his face and he watch Camille kissed Cosmo all over his little head while he licked back at her. He never was one for a pet, it seemed weird to have a small animal around your home...messing things up an such but, this was Camille he was talking about and for some odd reason, he wanted to make her happy.

 _"She was here, she was his for the time being, why not give her a bit of happiness,"_ he thought to himself. _"Besides, I cannot have her trying to punch me in the face all the time_." But as he watched her love on Cosmo some more, he started to frown. Kilgrave felt something that he realized was jealously, he was jealous of the pup for getting all of her affections. He damn well knew why she was cold to him and the idea of ceasing his 'work' and just keeping her happy burrowed in his brain.

"Excuse me, I'm going to take a walk," Kilgrave said quickly then stepped out before she could say anything.


	14. Your side My Side And The Truth

**Chapter 14** :

Central Park. Noonish.

Kilgrave had never walked so briskly in his life, especially not in the expensive shoes he usually wore but once at the Park he slowed down, taking a much easier pace. His mind raced.

 _"Her misery wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, I don't know why, it just wasn't,"_ he thought to himself as he walked along a trail. _"I did all that without my powers and I'm still not happy, hell..I'm only happy when she is. Why the hell is that?"_ he asked himself. _"She's not wholly different from other women, I have met the spitfire artist-types before. Tho the whole her getting a migraine whenever I used my powers is a fun twist,"_ he chuckled to himself. _"She wasn't special, at all, but there was something about her..."_ he mused to himself when his phone suddenly rung.

Kilgrave took it out of his pocket to find one voicemail and one text message. The text was from Camille, "Hey, you rushed out pretty quickly. Are you okay? -Camille," it said. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the voicemail which was also from her, "Hey, sorry to bother you but you didn't answer my text. You ran out so fast I couldn't say anything but..." she sighed, "Thank you for getting Cosmo back to me and letting us both live with you. Not all of your sins are absolved but..this was a very nice gesture..thank you. Text me back so I know you're okay," she said and the message ended.

 _"That was a surprise, it seems she still cares about me,"_ Kilgrave thought to himself. He started to think and think hard, _"What..what if instead of just a plaything, she was my replacement Jessica...until Jessica returns?"_ he thought with a growing smile on his face. It felt weird to him but he didn't want to hurt Camille anymore...he wanted to have some fun, actual fun, WITH her and not at her expense. That way, when Jessica returned, him and Camille could part on more...amicable terms.

He blinked, _"why the hell am I thinking like that? Who cares how Camille feels,"_ it was like a different part of his brain was talking to him. _"I need someone to keep me busy until Jessica returns and Camille is the best candidate...that's it. She won't take much more of my bullshit so now is the time to play fair and have some fun. Real fun. Life is always better when you have a partner in crime,"_ he told...well, he convinced himself.

Kilgrave got back home soon after. He quietly walked into his home and followed the sound of Camille's voice into his kitchen. She was singing along with Otis Redding as 'Try a Little Tenderness' played from her phone. _"Ironic choice of song,"_ he smirked to himself as he leaned against the wall that made up the archway that led into the kitchen. He winced a bit as he watched her bathe Cosmo in his sink but he figured this was better than any of his bathrooms.

Still walking quietly, he came up behind her and gently rested his chin on her shoulder. Camille jumped and yelped, turning around quickly.

"Holy shit you scared me!" she yelped but took a calming breath once her brain realized it was him. "Good to see you're back, I was worried you had a melt-down or something," she said, turning back to Cosmo who was nosing a toy around in the water.

"I did but not the sort of meltdown you'd expect," he told her. Kilgrave took a breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Grabbing her hands she pulled her around to face him, his face serious as he looked right into her green eyes. "I'm sorry Camille. I'm sorry that I spread rumors about you wanting to go solo. I wanted you all to myself," he told her in the most earnest voice he could muster but...it wasn't a fake earnestly, just him trying as he had never done it before.

Camille looked at him confused for a bit before shaking her head, "what about the woman? In the hotel room in France?" she asked.

Kilgrave sighed, "I don't know about that Camille. I don't know if I was sabotaging my own efforts to keep you to myself or what...but I did it and it was wrong and I'm sorry for hurting you," he told her firmly. He blinked and looked a bit confused himself...as he did not know where the lie was in his apology. Did he mean it? He didn't know and the fact that he was questioning himself made more questions arise.

She sighed at his words and apology, it was better than nothing but all of the hurt was still right there and the wounds were so-so new.

"I accept your apology Zebediah and I know for someone like you.."

"A sociopath?" he interrupted with a smile.

Camille snorted a laugh, "Yes, someone like you, it's not easy. At all. Don't think I don't know how hard it was for you just now...but, my wounds are still fresh."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I know better than to try and get into your pants after one measly apology...but maybe we could be mates again? Friends at least?" he asked, giving her his big pearly white smile.

She chuckled a bit,"how about this? We start out as civil roommates then work our way up to friends?" she offered and held out her hand for a shake.

Smirking, he shook her hand firmly then let her go back to washing Cosmo. Kilgrave stepped back and started to ponder a few things.

 _"What is keeping me from using my powers to convince her to forgive me completely?"_ he asked himself. He watched her a bit longer as he searched for answers within him, _"Ah, hell, the girl deserves better than that. Besides, when my Jessica comes back, I have to be able to get rid of Camille easily and without much fuss,"_ he told himself with a small nod...yet he kept watching her for a while longer before shaking his head and heading into his room. "What the hell am I thinking?! 'she deserves better?'" he asked himself aloud. In his ensuite, Kilgrave splashed his face with some water. He looked at himself in the mirror.

 _"Get some more 'fun' out of her than kick her out when Jessica comes back,"_ he told himself in the mirror sternly. His serious look faulted for a moment and he sighed, "No, she does deserve better than that...I mean, that would be no fun really. It would just a repeat of what I have done to her already," he decided aloud. "I'm gonna make that hot lil tart happy and when My Jessica returns, we'll split and all will be well," he said to himself as he continued looking into the mirror. The smile he was wearing faltered for a tiny second.


	15. Obsession, by Kevin Thompson

**Chapter 15:**

A month later.

The following month went by surprisingly calm for the two (well, 3 including Cosmo). Tho to be fair, Kilgrave hardly saw Camille at times. She was usually out and about, with Cosmo, looking for work and when she was 'home', she was trying to earn money writing freelance music articles for different websites. The job search was failing which put a kink in her plans of moving out as fast as she could, what she didn't know was that Kilgrave was sabotaging any potential call-backs. Not because he wanted to fuck with her but he didn't want her to leave.

Meanwhile, Kilgrave did his best to 'spoil' her in order to make her somewhat happy. Her laptop finally broke down and within in an hour she had a brand new, top of the line gaming/work laptop on the desk in her room. Of course, she tried to give it back but Kilgrave insisted and she relented..reminding him, always that gifts like these did not make up for breaking her heart. But he kept at it. Instead of waiting the two weeks for her to save money to get Max the rest of his shots, he paid for them. At some point Kilgrave noticed Camille's wardrobe coming to the end of its life so, having gotten her measurements while they were an 'item', he got her a whole new wardrobe of clothes he knew she'd like. At that point, Camille stopped fighting him and just thanked him.

One rainy gloomy evening, Kilgrave was coming inside from being out all day. There was a frown on his face as he shook his umbrella of any water before dropping it into the holder by his front door. 2 of his senses perked up. His hearing caught music and her singing along from the kitchen...a sexy lil song by the Muse called Supermassive Black Hole. His sense of smell perked up as well as he smelled that she was cooking something...something that smelled damn good. As per the usual Cosmo was in his kennel in her room resting between bouts of chewing with his bone, while she cooked.

He stepped into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of her. As the song played she danced to it while she was readying a salad to go with whatever she had in the oven. Her hips and butt swayed sexily-slowly side-to-side and sometimes she bent her knees to lower herself to the floor. It didn't help his voyeuristic tendencies that she was, once again, able to fill out her clothes better. Her curves had returned and she wore her lay-around cotton 'booty shorts' with a form-fitting tank top that proved so. She seemed happy...happier than she had been in a long time.

Not wanting to interrupt her fun, he came up behind her and rested his hands on her waist gently, his body moving along with hers. He was surprised that once she realized he was there, she didn't tense up...but only chuckled and turned around to face him with a warm smile.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," she mused, still dancing some.

Kilgrave dropped one arm and wrapped his other around her waist tighter, bringing her close to his body. "I didn't want to interrupt the little party you had in here. You seem to be pretty happy at the moment," he said, ceasing what little dancing he was doing and kept his face close to hers.

Camille slipped her arms around his neck lightly, "Well, I got tired of feeling like shit all the damn time so I called up an old friend who is in the pharmaceutical business and asked for something to lift my spirits. You know...a one-time thing to help me climb out of this depression I was in," she explained to him.

"Yeah? Remind me to thank him or her," Kilgrave smirked. He noticed her pupils were dilated, "What did you take?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, just a few small bumps of Molly. A trendy drug I know but now I see why its being looked at for PTSD. Kilgrave...you have no idea. I wrote about all of my feelings and thoughts in like an hour and I felt no shame or guilt afterward. It feels like so much weight has been taken off my shoulders," she mewed happily, resting her forehead against his.

Surprised by her closeness, he looked at her curiously, "you forgive me then?" he asked.

"Yeah..of course, I do. Tho that doesn't mean we're an item again Zebidiah. I figured out a few things about you that made me look at things differently."

"Like what?" he asked, moving his head so he could rub the side of his face against hers.

"You are 100 percent a self-saboteur. You're lonely, you're bored, and you're stubborn as fuck," she said gently into his ear.

Kilgrave pulled back to look at her, "you figured that out due to the drugs in your system?"

Camille chuckled and shook her head, "Oh Nah. I've been thinking this way about you for the last month. I was so so mad at you because you did your best to orchestrate my downfall but I finally was able to realize why you did it...and it's both equal parts sad and cute in a way," she told him. "You bring out a persons need to 'save' you," she tried to explain to him. "I still think you're a sociopath but you hold that label close, almost like an excuse to push everyone away," she mused with a shrug.

Kilgrave just looked at her for what felt like forever. The urge to tell her everything bubbled up in his brain and his stomach nervously flipped. He figured out earlier to never under-estimate Camille and once again that was proven true. He stepped back so her arms dropped back to her sides and he reached out to stroke some of the hair behind her ear.

"Tell me, why are you doing all this? Why are you being so nice? Is it the drugs only?" he asked using his abilities.

Camille sighed, the molly blocked her usual migraine, "I took the drug too long ago for it to tell me what and how to think. I'm being nice to you because, well, I feel bad for you. Something..someone...has really hurt you and I guess like every other stupid woman on earth, I think I can heal you," she said with a shrug.

KIlgrave's eyes widened a bit, that was not something he was expecting to hear...and from her of all people. Even with everything he had done to her, she was keeping at him because she filled in the blanks to his life and figured out his problems. Yeah, she simplified those problems but she was on point. He let his control on her go and flashed her his bright 'everything is okay' smile. He took a step back from her.

"My Camille, my clever sweet Camille," he said, tapping his fingers under her chin playfully. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "So, whats for dinner then?" he asked.

"Chicken breast that is cooking in a red gravy with mozzarella cheese sprinkled on top. It's going to be another hour so stop deflecting," she smirked. "Its okay you know. You don't have to back away from me. Besides, you don't get to do what you did to me, call a truce, and not deal with your shit," she smirked. "I'm right here Zebidiah, I'm not a problem you can ignore," she told him gently. A frown then came over her face, "I'm...not a problem to you, am I?" she asked.

He suddenly felt his throat go dry and moved quickly to pour himself a glass of his favorite wine. After taking a few sips, he looked to Camille who was still waiting for an answer. Kilgrave walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "If you're a problem, then you're the best kind," he smirked, giving her a wink as he headed out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into his room...shutting the door behind him.

Kilgrave plopped down onto the edge of his bed and pulled out his phone. Still no calls or texts from His Jessica. "She must be very busy," he grumbled to himself and tossed the phone onto a nearby leather chair. With his arms resting on his legs, he rubbed his hands together and let out a sigh. Kilgrave felt...at a loss for words. He wasn't used to someone being concerned for him as well as calling him out on his bullshit and he wasn't sure what he thought about it. All he knew was that he didn't like being this confused...maybe it was time.

 _"Maybe its time to tell Camille how things are going to be and its time for her to leave,"_ he thought to himself.

Just as he felt some resolve, his bedroom door squeaked open. Camille stepped in and shut the door, she leaned back against it. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at her. She had changed into a purple nightie that barely reached her mid-thigh area with a piece of purple lace wrapped up around her hair-keeping it off her neck.

He stood up immediately and she started to walk to him. Just as she got close he lifted his arms to hold the sides of her face and looked at her closely. "What are you doing? What is all this?" he asked accusingly, using his abilities.

Her eyes looked into his before dropping away from his gaze sadly, "you're a bastard, a real fucking bastard...but Christ, you have to be damaged just as much as I am. Damaged people understand each other better and...I just wanted to give you that. I'm not trying to imply that I know everything about you and can relate, but, I've been thru some shit. I most likely know where your feelings are stemming from, plus..." she looked up at him with a sheepish grin, "I wanna have sex, is that so bad?" she asked.

A smile grew on his face as she explained herself and he let go of her mind. "It's not bad, it's not bad at all Camille," he said, his hands still holding her face as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Get yourself on my bed," he growled against his lips tho that wasn't an 'order'.

Laughing, Camille backed up and slipped into his purple satin sheet covered bed. "Let's do this!" she shouted as he clicked off the lights while undoing his jacket...only to practically jump on top of her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"What? I haven't done anything yet," he said.

"No, dinner, go turn the oven off, we'll be way longer than an hour," she said and nipped at his bottom lip playfully.

He chuckled and hurried to his door, opened it, and ran shirtless thru his home to turn off the oven then hurried back in, slammed the door shut and slid back into bed with her.

"Where are you?" he asked kneeling in the middle of the bed only to groan happily as he felt her move to lean back against his chest, kneeling in front of him. Kilgrave kissed blindly along her shoulders, "Camille, this isn't the molly you took right?" he asked out of the blue.

"Not at all, I promise. You have spent the last month trying to apologize to me and I wanted sex so...why not?" she asked as she reached behind to pull the belt away from his slacks. "I think we'll do well with a friends with benefits type of situation don't you?" she asked him.

Kilgrave felt his cold lil heartthrob at her words, amongst other body parts, "I think that is perfect," he grinned as he pulled the straps of her nightie down.

 **3 Hours Later.**

They took breaks, of course, one to eat, one to play/feed/walk Cosmo and another just to rest up some but by the time they were truly done, Camille was asleep in his bed while he sat up next to her, just looking at her. The purple satin sheet covered her to her collarbone and she was snuggled against what of him she could cuddle against. Her hair was messy and still a bit sweaty, even then he tucked some of it behind her ear with a smirk. Letting out a sigh he got up and slipped a very comfortable-looking purple and black robe over his nude body, tying it tight as he quietly slipped out of his room and into the hallway.

Across from what was her bedroom was a room that he kept locked and Camille knew never to enter. Kilgrave told her it was his own little man-cave. As he stepped inside, he closed the door behind him and clicked on the light. The room was actually his shrine to Jessica. Plastered everywhere were pictures, things of hers he had 'come by' (aka stolen) and even more pictures...some of dubious angles.

He looked around with a frown then checked his phone...still nothing from Jessica. The entire time she was gone, nothing. Kilgrave gritted his teeth as he felt an anger fill him...

There was a knock at the door, "Zebidiah? Are you alright?" Camille asked softly from the other side. "I don't mean to crowd you or anything but I just wanted to make sure," she mewed.

His anger quickly dissipated and he looked to the door quietly for a moment. _"Poor girl, she probably thought I was off snogging another woman like I did last time...yet the only thing she's concern with is how I'm doing,"_ he thought to himself. Kilgrave pursed his lips together, "Its time," he decided and opened the door. Grabbing her arm he pulled her in and let her see what the room was.

"I know, I know. I'm a stalker, a weirdo...this is, well, I thought she was someone I loved. Jessica Jones," he started. Kilgrave took her hands into his and moved for them to both sit down on the big floor cushions, facing each other, his hands still holding hers as Camille tried to figure out what was going on. Taking a breath...he told her everything. Well, everything concerning Jessica and herself. He told her how Jessica had been gone and he choose Camille to 'play' around with while Jessica was gone. Camille just sat there and looked to his face as he came clean.

"But Camille, Cammy...you must believe the last few months have been different. You said you see things clearly now right?" he asked her to which he got a quiet nod from her.

He pulled her to stand with him and gestured to the photos and things that made up his shrine. "You have every right to hate me, to despise me...yet, you care. You honestly care about my well-being. Meanwhile..." he frowned and looked to his phone, "Not one damned text from her!" he suddenly shouted, throwing his phone out the door, showing his anger for the first time since they met. "Up until now everything I did was for her," he told Camille then started to pull down all her photos and knock over the other bits of the shrine in the room. Camille just stood against the door in shock, not saying anything.

"No more Cammy, I promise you...no more time wasted on a woman who wouldn't piss on me if I were on fire," he said between soft pants. He started to walk up to her and frowned when he saw her cringe some. "Please, not you, don't be afraid of me," he asked of her in a gentle tone.

Camille licked her lips nervously but took a calm breath and nodded at his words. "I'm not afraid of you, its...its just a lot to take in at once," she told him softly.

He walked up to her again but instead of the embrace she thought was coming, he dropped to his knees in front of her. His arms wrapped low around her waist and he rested his head on her stomach. "With Jessica, I thought I found a kindred spirit..." he said, his chin resting on her stomach the silk green robe covered, looking up at her. "I didn't. I found a selfish woman who used the problems she had as reasons why to be shite to everyone she meets. She taught me how to do the same and I did it to you," he frowned. "No more Cammy," he said, using the nickname he rarely used for her, "you are my kindred spirit and...I know, I know I'm a sociopath and most likely a stalker but, you understand me better than my own parents did," he said, moving his head so his forehead rested against her tummy.

Camille looked down to him, she was quiet for only a short while but during that time her mind raced with thoughts.

 _"Why am I not running away right now? I should be choosing homelessness over being around him but...fucking_ _damnit, its hard to run away from someone who just declared their love to you even if his definition of 'love' may be more like 'obsession',"_ she thought to herself. _"I feel bad for him, especially how he thought he found someone like him only to have been crushed by someone who wallows in their mental illness instead of working on it. Oh, Camille, you know there was so much wrong with the things he has said and done...and you know there's more he's not telling you. Shit. Okay. One step at a time. Lets not give him the rope to hang himself with,"_ she said inwardly with a small nod to herself.

Camille reached down and grabbed his hands so she could pull him to stand. Her green eyes searched for something in what sometimes look liked his purple eyes. She saw it and decided right then and there to kee pushing on. Crazy, she was crazy and she knew it but...well, she couldn't explain what was keeping her around him. But it was 'something' alright.

"Zebidiah, I'm not going anywhere okay? You were right about something, when you find someone you 'think' can relate to you and your problems, its hard to let go...I know this first-hand. BUT...I will not be around long if you obsess over me like you did with her. No shrines, nothing, besides..Im here with you right? So...try to not love me so damn much," she said, the last bit with a bit of a smirk on her lips. Camille figured at least she could keep this 'possibily' dangerous person close by and not terrorizing a world not ready for him.

A smile grew over his lips as she assured him that she wasn't going anyways, even more so when she laid down some ground rules about his tendency to obsess. "Ahh, that's me Cammy, already settin' down the law. I love it!" he grinned in his usual bright but wicked way. His arms wrapped around her so his hands could rest on her butt making her chuckle as they just swayed a bit in each others arms.

"Also, I think there's a good amount you're not telling me," she added out of the blue, causing Kilgrave to freeze..which she noticed. "Its alright. You let out a lot in one evening, but...soonish, we're going to talk more about you."

He took a breath and nodded, "That's fair. If there's anyone I can be open with, its My Cammy," he nearly mewed. Kilgrave took a moment to part from her and pick up his phone (saved by an otterbox) so he could delete Jessica's number from it. As he was doing so his stomach flipped but he looked up to see Camille trying to straight the room up by picking up papers and photos...he smiled and Jessica's information was deleted easily.

"You know..." he mused, phone still in hand as he walked up to her, "there is one photo of you I would like to pin up to the wall," he said with a charming smile. Before she could ask what he was talking about, he put his phone down on a nearby chair that went to a desk in the room. His now free hands grabbed hers, pulled her close then went right to her plump bottom. He leaned in to her pretty face, "It's...more of an action shot tho," he whispered against her lips, a michevious smile on his lips.


	16. The Cycle Repeats

**Chapter 16: The Cycle Repeats**

Both of them were sitting, robes back on but by the look of their hair, obviously post-sex, Camille was scrolling thru the 'action' shots on his phone.

"If I see any of these online, I will hurt you," Camille remarked.

"Is that a promise?" he growled as he kissed along her ear, making her squirm and push him away playfully. Curious, he twirled a bit of her hair, "what are you feeling right now?" he just had to ask.

Cammy squinted her eyes as a headache took over, "umm, fucking durr! Its such a bad idea to get involved with someone who has obvious stalker qualities. BUT...I don't do anything I don't want to do. I'm with you because I want to be. I'm afraid tho, I'm afraid I've only hit the tip of the iceberg," she admitted with a sigh.

Kilgrave looked a touch nervous but let the control he had on her go. "Headache love?" he asked knowingly.

She nodded and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah. They're really coming and going," she frowned.

He thought of something, "You should see a doctor and I know whom just to see, I'll make the appointment for you," he said caringly.

Camille was about to say something when they both heard scratching at the door. She got up and opened it, letting Cosmo hop into her arms.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby boy, Mama got busy," she giggled as the adorable lil pup licked all over her chin. She headed out of the room towards the kitchen.

"It's a puppy, Camille! Not a human baby!" Kilgrave reminded her.

"Shut up Zebidiah!" she yelled out to him.

He smiled.

 **A week later.**

Kilgrave kept that promise to find her a doctor and Doctor McCoy was the best in the state. After many tests, the two waited for the test results to return. Today Camille was at her computer desk, typing up something for a bit of freelance work she managed to snag, Cosmo at her feet playing with a toy, music blaring in her headphones.

Kilgrave walked in the front door with mail in his hands. He saw the letter from the Doctors office and quietly walked into his study hoping she wouldn't notice he was home so he could read the letter first. Sitting down, he quickly opened the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Miss Dawson. After checking your test results twice, I must inform you that you have tested positive for the 'Mutant' Gene. This may come as a surprise and you may even be wondering what this gene is all about. In short, you are an evolved human, the gene grants people such as yourself with abilities sometimes unfathomable by normal humans. We looked closely into your gene and the rest of your body to try and specify what your abilities may be. We would rate you at a level 3 mutant with_ a high _probability of testing higher. I am certain one of your greatest abilities lies within being able to cancel out any Telepathic/Mental/Mind Control powers that may be directed at you(Psionic Resistance)...no matter how highly powered the Mutant directing those powers at you may be. Your headaches are your bodies way of telling you someone is using an ability against you._

 _The aforementioned ability maybe the only one you have personally noticed but you do have others...sometimes abilities lie in wait, only coming when the mind/body feels ready for them or feels it is imperative to your survival to use them. I believe your other main abilities are Telepathic Communication, Mental Possession, and Psionic Blasts. These abilities are described in great detail on the other pages of this packet. Upon reading this, these abilities may wake up, they may not, but for your safety and the safety of others_ , _I implore you_ to come _to my work to study and learn more about your_ latent _and_ non _-_ latent _abilities..."_

Kilgrave stopped reading there, his eyes wide as he quickly stuffed the papers into the pocket on the side of his chair. He sat back, in awe, as his mind took in what he had read. HIS Camille was a mutant...and could end up a strong one at that. A grin came to his face, he felt damn near giddy! When he said he wanted a Partner-in-Crime..this is what he meant! Not Jessica with her boring strength powers but someone more on his level. Him and Camille together? Now that was a pair that could not be fucked with!

Smiling from ear to ear, he got up and walked into her office...she still had no idea he was even there. He snuck up behind her and started to kiss her on the side of her neck.

Camille jumped a bit but removed her headphones as she relaxed. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck. "You're in a lovey-dovey mood," she noticed with a smile, tilting her head.

"Mmm, sometimes I get reminded just how damn sexy you are...your body," he said and spun her around to face him, kneeling so he could kiss on her stomach, "and that wonderful brain of yours," he nearly mewed as he pulled her down some so he could kiss her forehead. Thinking of the power she had within made him throb...in a number of places. _The things they could do_...he thought as his hands slipped under the skirt she was wearing, his lips kissing her thighs. He kept going until she was moaning out his name. " _Camille is mine...and that is that,"_ he said to himself.


End file.
